Shadows and Fire
by myth66
Summary: Valerie... Who is she? What's her story? How does she know Warren? How does she affect Sky High? Rated T because of my Paranoia. And I have no clue how to describe stories. Hopefully you like it.
1. Welcome to Sky High

A/N; Just for clarification, when something's in _Italics_, as in a sentence, its when the character who's POV the part is is. I hope you enjoy.

Will's POV

Standing at the corner of the street with Layla, we waited, making small talk until the bus came. Mostly about what to save as a hero. True to form, Layla went on about animals, the rainforest, etc., until a stereotypical yellow bus pulled up alongside us.

The doors opened, as the bus driver let out a greeting. "Morning." Layla and I called back. As I walked up the steps on the bus, Layla behind me, I asked; "Is this the bus to Sky High?"

Cue slamming doors.

"SHHH! What are you, crazy?" The bus driver accused. "Do you want _every_ supervillain in the neighbourhood to know we're here?"

"Uh, no. No." I shook my head. _Man, I've never even seen a villain in this neighbourhood. How is he so sure… _My thoughts were interrupted by the bus driver.

"What's your name, freshman?"

"Uh, Will Stronghold." I responded.

Pause. "The son of the Commander and Jetstream?" He asked; a slight bit of awe in his voice. I'm used to that, but it's slightly annoying. I don't see the big deal. Just cause my parents are two of the biggest superheroes, doesn't mean I can live up to their name.

"Everyone, it's Will Stronghold! Son of the Commander and Jetstream!" He announced, grabbing my shoulders so he could turn me to face the bus load of students. He looked me in the eye. "I'm Ron Wilson, Sky High bus driver."

"If I can make your journey more comfortable, let me know."

Turning to two students sitting behind the driver's seat, he said, in a slightly authority-toned voice, "You two! Get up! The seat behind Ron Wilson belongs to Will Stronghold."

The boy in orange stood up, saying it would be an honour. "No really, you don't have to..." I said, slightly uncomfortable with this idea.

"No, I _want_ to. You're third generation man! C'mon Magenta, get up!"

The girl in purple cast a strange look at him. "Why? He only needs one seat."

"So he can sit with his girlfriend!" _Girlfriend? Oh nonono… what to say…_

"Layla? Oh, no, she's just my friend." _Please back me up, please…_

"Yeah, totally. He's like my brother." _Oh, thank you! _Pause. _Crap._

A kid with a ginger afro (_Wait, what?_) and an argyle sweater stood up. "Well, in that case, I'm Larry." He said, winking at Layla. I think she's a little creeped out by that kid. I know I would be, in her position.

We walked down the aisle of the bus, looking for a place to sit. I spotted Zach near the back, a space next to him, but a few rows before him was a spot next to a girl; maybe Layla could sit there.

I glanced back. No, Layla couldn't. She looked a bit too intimidating.

She may have had pin-straight, blonde hair that fell just about 2 inches past her shoulders, with a few black streaks on the right, but it was her clothes that were strange. Solid black. No color, just black.

Even her coat, a leather trench coat, was black. She also had on a hoodie, fingerless gloves that only exposed the tips of her fingers, and what I thought were hiking boots. She looked to be pretty tall, possibly almost six feet tall. Her eyes were solid black, like the pupil just dominated the Iris.

A glint of silver caught my eye as I walked past her to sit with Zach. _Were those Dog tags she's wearing?_ I plopped down next to Zach, and Layla sat one row back on the other side.

"Yo, Will. Hey, how you doin'?" Zach gripped my hand in crazy shake we shared. "Hey, Layla." He said, waving to our Hippie-like friend, who waved back.

"How ya doing Zach?" I asked. "How was your summer?"

"To be honest, it was tough, man. T- U-P-H." Zach sucks at spelling, did I mention that?

"I was seriously sweatin' it. My dad going, 'Zach, I powered up before I started shaving.' And here's me, dude, halfway through August, and zip."

"Oh… So you don't have your powers?" I said, slightly hopeful someone was in the same boat as me.

"You think I'd even show up today if that happened? No. No, no. Woke up a few days ago and... bam!"

Layla jumped as Zach clapped his hands together.

"That's great. So, what- what is it?" I asked, now worried I was the only one without my powers.

"You have to wait and see, like everybody else. But it's awesome, man. It's awesome! Come on. It's not like you ever powered up in front of us."

I sighed. _Yeah, Zach. Cause I can't._

I decided to change the subject. "Hey Zach…" I started.

"Yeah, what?"

"You see that girl, blonde hair, and a few seats ahead of us? Solid black clothes."

"Yeah, what about her?" he asked, puzzled as to why I was asking.

"Who _is_ she?"

Zach arched an eyebrow. "Dude, believe me, I have_ no_ sweet clue who she is. All I know is she looks like the kind of person who'd roast you alive without a second thought, if she's a Pyrokinetic. I wouldn't cross her."

I gulped. "You think she's a Pyrokinetic?"

"No clue man, no clue. But whatever her power, I would NOT want to piss her off. Who knows what she's like..."

_Thanks Zach… That is REALLY encouraging._

The bus screeched to a stop, jarring my bones, to let one last person on.

"Soo-rry!" Ron called, as he opened the doors. "Morning!" He called to the kid climbing the steps, who just nodded.

"All right, that's everyone. Next stop: Sky High!" He said, ripping a pocket off his sleeve and replacing his hat.

As he drove onto a closed off bridge, lap restraints and seat belts appeared, locking everyone in place, and also startling everyone.

"Where are we?" Layla asked, but I just shrugged. I didn't have a clue.

"Hang on back there! We're going off-road! " Ron called. _Off road? Wha-_

The bus just dropped off the end of the bridge, then lurched upwards. Screaming, I thought _this is a ROCKET-propelled school bus?_ _Where IS Sky High?_

I got my answer not long after.

Of course… It's in the name, after all. The school is literally, Sky High.

Ron started to go on about the school, but I wasn't paying a lot of attention. I was just worried about falling off the edge.

As he pulled down for a landing, the bus hit the ground roughly, the contrary to the "Smooth and easy" Ron claimed, who called out another sorry, then proceeded to explain something.

"A word of advice. Don't miss the bus, 'cause the bus waits for no one. Except for you, Will Stronghold! You ever running late, running early, or you just want to talk..."

He flashed a business card to me, so I took it."... Give me a call." I just nodded, as the group of freshman walked towards the steps of the school. Two students landed from flying to school and a group of cheerleaders welcomed everyone back.

Wait a sec… On closer inspection, I realized every cheer leader was the same. Most defiantly when seven disappeared, into the one in the center.

Then the entire group closed in, pushing everyone into a small a bunch as possible; someone was running circles around us, penning us in.

"Hey, freshmen! Your attention, please!" A voice called, as a guy moved down the stairs, his arms and legs stretching to cover more ground. The person running around us halted right next to him, as Mr. Elastic stood in front of us, beginning to talk.

"I'm Lash. Uh, this is Speed. As representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee..." He trailed off, a hand extending, on an impossibly long arm, to the kid in orange.

"We'd be happy to collect that fifteen-dollar new student fee."

"There was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook…" He said, slightly uncertain.

Just then, a girl walked over, taking over before Lash could say something.

"OK, guys. Very funny. I'll take over from here." Lash and Speed left, evidently annoyed they didn't get any money.

"Hey, everybody. I'm Gwen Grayson, your student body president. I know you're all going to love it here at Sky High. I know I have. I've just had the greatest experience..." Oh, man, she was beautiful…

"...but there are a few rules that I just want to let you guys know. First of all..." She continued, but I had zoned off by this point. I couldn't stop looking at her.

_Stupid, over-active imagination…_

"If you can remember those few simple rules, I promise you will not fall off the edge of the school. Follow me inside for orientation." I was shaken to reality by her turning around to lead us inside.

"Rules? What rules?" I said, and Layla elbowed me. "Weren't you paying attention?" She asked, but she knew the answer.

As we walked through the school, I noticed the girl in black kept to the back of the group, and looked like everyone wasn't going near her. She wore a constantly neutral-yet-slightly-angry expression, but looked as though she could get _really_ angry at any moment.

We walked into the gym, where Gwen left us, as we made our way to a podium. Halfway across the gym, a white blur rocketed overhead. The blur landed behind the podium, turning into a woman as it did so.

"Good morning. I am Principal Powers. On behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High."

Zach clapped his hands together, yelling "Yeah!", but a stern look from our new principal silenced him, and she continued.

"In a few moments you will go through Power Placement and your own heroic journey will begin."

"Power placement?" I whispered to Layla. "Sounds fascist." She replied back.

"Power Placement: it's how they decide where you go." The orange-clad guy replied.

"The hero track or the loser track." Purple girl added.

"Th-Th-There's a Loser track?" I stuttered out.

"I believe the preferred term is 'Hero Support.'" Orange replied.

I gulped.

"For now, good deeds and good luck. Let the adventure begin. Comets away!" Our principal flew off, and as we turned around, a platform was rising out of the ground, with a gym teacher on it.

Oh, what is up with those shorts? Those are waaayyy too short for sanity. Gonna be having nightmares for a long time now.

"All right, listen up. My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as 'Sonic Boom.' You may not." He looked around, assessing the group.

"Here's how Power Placement is gonna work. You will step up here and show me your power. And, yes, you will do so in front of the entire class. I will then determine where you will be assigned. Hero or sidekick." _Damn, dad is so not going to be happy when he finds out… I'm so going to be a sidekick…_

"Now, every year there are a few students or, as I like to call them, "whiner babies," who see fit to question and to complain about their placement." _What is WRONG with this guy? _"So let's get one thing straight. My word is law. My judgment is final, so there will be no whiner babies. Are we clear?"

The group of freshmen mumbled and nodded. Boomer narrowed his eyes. "I said… Are. We. CLEAR?!" The last part was loud enough to act like a gust of wind.

"YES, COACH BOOMER!" We yelled back, nowhere near his level of volume.

"Go time!" He said, almost jubilantly, then pointed to the ginger-afro kid. "You there… What's your name?" "L-Larry…" He choked out. "Little Larry..." The coach sneered. "Get up here." He gulped and walked up to stand next to Boomer.

"What's humiliating him going to prove? This is so unfair." Layla commented to me. I suppressed a snort of laughter. "If life were to suddenly _get_ fair, I doubt it would be in high school."

On the platform, Larry powered up at Boomer's request. A two-ton rock stood on the platform. _Wow…_ _Don't step on my toes, please._

"Car." Boomer said, pressing a button.

Larry caught the car with a roar.

"Big Larry. Hero!" Boomer nodded his head.

"So, he's good." Zach whispered. "But I'm better." He clapped my shoulder and walked up to the platform before I could say anything.

"Did I say _you_ were next?" Boomer asked, surprised someone was up there of their own free will.

"Name's Zach, Coach Boomer. Try not to drop your clipboard." _Oh crap…._

Zach clapped his hands together, standing there as though he should be basking in admiration. Nothing whatsoever has happened.

"Any day now, superstar." Boomer said, clearly annoyed.

"I'm doin' it." Zach said.

"Doing what?"

"I'm glowin'."

"I don't think so."

"Well, it's easier to see in a dark room… Maybe if you turn off some of these lights, cup your hands around your eyes and look real close…" My friend insisted.

"Sidekick."

"Are you sure you don't-"

"SIDEKICK!" Boomer, well, boomed.

Next kid up was the one from the bus, who wanted to let me sit where he was.

"Let me start off by saying what an honor it is…" Orange kid started to say, but was interrupted.

"Is that your power? Butt-Kisserey?"

"Very funny Sir. I've heard you have a wicked sense of.."

"Shut up and Power up."

"Right away Sir." And he just melted. Into a puddle.

"Say, that's pretty impressive… For a POPSICKLE! Sidekick!" Boomer gave him a thumb down.

After a few more kids, Boomer picked out the girl who sat next to the Popsicle. "Purple kid, let's go."

"What's your shtick?"

"I'm a shape shifter." Boomer looked slightly impressed.

"Alright, shift it." Rolling her eyes, she shifted. Getting smaller. And smaller..

And then there was a little black and purple Guinea Pig.

"A Guinea Pig?" he asked, confused.

"Yup." A very squeaky voice replied.

"Not even a _swarm_ of Guinea Pigs?"

"Uh, no."

"Sidekick. Shoo!"

"Bite me." She retorted.

"Flower child, let's go." Boomer called on Layla.

_This will not end well…_

"Uh, I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it." Layla stated.

"Well, you're in luck; this is the situation, and I'm demanding it."

"But to participate in this test would be to support a flawed system. The whole hero-sidekick dichotomy only serves to..."

Boomer cut her off. "Let me get this straight; are you _refusing_ to show me your powers?"

"It's more complicated than that, but…"

"Sidekick!" Layla walked off the stage. "We'll pick up right after lunch. Starting with you." I gulped; he was pointing right at me. "And then you." He pointed to the girl in black.

* * *

Lunch was okay. But I now have an arch enemy; Warren Peace. Great, not even through my first day, and I already have one. Plus that girl in black sat with Peace. What's up with that? How does she know him?


	2. Power Placement

Girl in black's POV

Great, I have to go second after lunch. Well, shouldn't be that bad.

After grabbing some lunch, I scanned the lunch room, looking for a familiar face. Spotting the red-streaked hair and leather jacket, I sat down across from him.

"Hey." I said, causing him to look up.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know _anyone_ else? Freshmen, perhaps?" Warren said. "No one ever sits with me, let alone talks to me."

"Well, you know me; I don't talk to people at all. Something about me scaring kids into crying?" I quipped. A dark chuckle was his response.

"That is true. You know Stronghold's here, right?" he asked, lowering his voice.

I leaned my head in. "Yeah. Should be an interesting school year. Neither Stronghold nor I have gone through Placement yet. It's picking up after lunch."

"Be careful, okay? My mom worries about you."

"Lilith shouldn't worry about me. Plus, aren't I always careful?" I smiled and proceeded to finish my lunch.

"That's _your_ famous last words; not mine." He finished, and went back to staring down the Stronghold kid.

* * *

Stronghold's POV

Back in the gym, we waited for everyone, Boomer included, to show up. Finally, Boomer walked in to get started.

I walked reluctantly to the stage, and stood there kind of awkwardly. After a bit, I broke down and leaned over, whispering in Boomer's ear that I didn't know what my power was.

He just yelled at me. The realization appeared in his eyes.

"Oh, I get it; you're messing with the coach. Just like your old man. Car!"

I dropped like a stone to the stage.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" I screamed. "I don't _have_ super strength."

The coach sighed, retracting the second car. "Oh, so, you're a flier, just like your ma. Why didn't you say so?"

All of a sudden, I found myself flying through the air, and my body connected with the bleachers. _Ow… Just ow..._

As I sat up, Boomer yelled "Sidekick" so loud, we later found out most of the glass in the building was shattered.

Layla was going to take me to the Nurse, but I wanted to see this girl's power.

"Alright, you there, in black. Get up here." The entre gym was quiet, except for the clinking of her dog tags. Walking forwards, she stood on the platform, hands in her pocket.

"One: What's your name? Two: Are those dog tags?" Boomer asked, confused.

"Valerie. And yes."

"What do they have written on them?"

She tucked the tags into her shirt. "Nothing you need to see." The coach raised an eyebrow at that.

"Last person I saw wearing dog tags like that was in my year; Ba-"

The coach was cut off and thrown through the air by black tendrils that had erupted from her arms. Before he could land, the tendrils grabbed him again; she was moving her arms some, causing some of her wrists to show.

Tattooed wrists, black ink in a design like her power. At least I think; I didn't get a clear look. Flinging him up, she set up back down on the stage, the stalked off, pulling her sleeves down.

"H-he-hero." Evidently, the coach was shaken; guess he hasn't been used as a target before.

While Layla was helping me to the nurse's office, I looked at Valerie; she looked as though she was smirking.

A/N: I know it's a short chapter... Sorry!


	3. Origins and School

Valerie's POV

The bus ride home was uneventful, after the display in the gym, people left me alone.

Warren was home before me. No surprise.

Walking in the door, his mom, Lilith Peace, called out to me from the living room. "How was your first day?"

I shrugged. "Fine. Made Hero, used Boomer for my 'display' in Power Placement. He looked shaken, to say the least."

"Making Hero, that's good." Lilith was thrown as Sidekick, but only because she was a healer.

"You used _BOOMER_ as a TARGET?!" Warren yelled from the kitchen, where he was waiting for the water to boil so he could make coffee. I don't why he just doesn't use his powers; it would boil much faster.

Oh yeah, pause point; I should explain why I'm at this house. I'm not sure myself, but apparently, after Barron Battle was thrown in jail, he sent a letter saying something about adopting me as her kid. So legally, I'm a Peace.

But in reality, I'm a Battle. Warren and I are half-siblings. We prefer to keep family relations a secret. I have no clue who my mom is; for all we know, my mom could be a villain. She most likely is.

For the record, Lilith and Baron were never married; they were going to but then, well, yeah; dad went from Hero to Villain. Ran off, because he didn't want to hurt her. He's a strange one, to say the least.

"Yeah, so?" I yelled back.

"'So?' SO, Boomer is going to _KILL_ you."

"Pfft. Like I'm worried."

For the record, having a Pyro for a father can be a bonus; I got the inherent indestructability of a Pyro, but the high body temperature that came with it. It's like, two-hundred-some-odd degrees; Fahrenheit, not Celsius. Otherwise, that could pose a problem.

"You should be. You don't want to run the Slammer. It's no fun. He made me run it in sub-zero temperatures and in the dark. He'd do the same to you, but in the brightest of light."

I shuddered. I dislike light, too much and it hurts. There's a reason I wear so much clothing. The more light there is, the less I can use my powers; think of a Pyro in sub-zero. Not good.

"Okay, that's a problem." I said, slightly nervous. I really don't want that much light…

"You'll be fine Valerie, if there's anything I know about you, it's that you are inventive, something that's very useful in a situation like that." Lilith said reassuringly, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I whispered, and then spoke louder. "When do we get our schedules?"

"First thing tomorrow morning, on the bus." Warren called back, after a few-second long delay. Guess his coffee was ready.

"Okay then. I am now going to disappear to my room."

I crashed on my bed, listening to the music flowing through my ear buds.

We didn't live in the best part of town, plus, we were renting. With mom being inactive, she only got part-time pay from the Council of Power. They controlled everything that went on in the super world; pay, jobs, stationing, you name it. They had offices everywhere, but the main one was here in Maxville.

She did bring in some extra from working at a daycare, kids loved her.

Both Warren and I helped out. He works legally now at the Paper Lantern, but I help out, "under the table", so to speak, in the back, washing dishes and cooking. They know about us, about our powers, but are pretty chill with us helping. They don't judge by Baron's actions, which is really nice.

Yeah, I should explain something. Baron's in jail for a pretty bad crime that brought him a quadruple life sentence; killing. But not in a normal way, he burned them alive; slowly, dozens of people. No one knows why, but we don't care for anyone who speaks of him.

Warren and I have been bullied for a long time, but even though I'm two years younger than him, we powered up for the first time, less than a week apart.

He was being bullied at school, and when he comes home, he would practice fighting, because he wanted to get stronger, so others couldn't intimidate him as much. I had the same reasons, but I didn't work out as much as he did.

He was practicing on a pillow hanging from a tree, using in as a punching bag. I was sitting in the grass watching, as he landed a final blow. A final blow that would have burnt the tree down, if it weren't for the fact we freaked and grabbed the hose.

After that, we had to break it to Lilith about the damage to the tree. Yeah. Try hiding that from the landlord. Our cover story was that we had got a hold of some matches and… yeah. You get the idea.

For me, it was different. In the same tree, we were climbing and we would sit near the top. I would always get to the top first, because I was quicker on my feet than Warren. My brother placed his foot on a branch that was too small, which snapped and he started to fall to the ground. I freaked, and reached my hand out in a futile attempt to help him. (In retrospect, he would have been fine. We just didn't know that then.)

Except the attempt wasn't as futile as I thought. The now-familiar black tendrils shot out, wrapping around my brother before he could hit the ground. Startled, I dropped him the rest of the way, which was only around seven to eight feet, but it did knock the wind out of him.

After that, we figured that we would find who my mom is someday. No idea when, but someday.

* * *

Climbing on the bus, I took the same seat I has the day before, dumping my bag off my shoulder and onto the space next to me.

The bus ride was uneventful, but people were looking at me when they thought I couldn't see them.

Before we got off the bus, the bus driver was calling out names for schedules. When I heard mine, I snatched the paper, mumbled a thanks and high-tailed it before he could say my last name. I want my own reputation here, not built on that of Warren's or Baron's own. But so far, that's not how it was shaping out to be.

After shutting my locker, which contained practically nothing except my books that I didn't need, I made my way to my first class of the day; Mad Science, with Mr. Medulla.

Which proved to be a… _INTERESTING_ class, to say the least. There is, apparently, a difference between rays and beams. At least in Mad Science.

We also had a _slight_ misfire with a particular ray gun some guy built. Well, at least we _think_ it was a ray. It kind of shook the entire building, so Mr. Medulla had to go around to all the classes while we cleaned up our own.

I think Mad Science turned out to be my favourite class. Well, Gym too. That's fun.

* * *

School proceeded as normal; I went to class, paid attention, and did my work. The teachers learned I wasn't very social, and didn't force me to work with others. At lunch, I either sat with Warren, or some random corner of the school.

I learned to avoid Lash and Speed. They started doing the same thing to me as they did to Warren; trying to get me to beat up sidekicks with them. (They have no idea Warren and I are related.)

Don`t get me wrong, winning is fun. But when someone`s not in the same… _league_, so to speak, as you, it`s not as fun.

But those two finally got the better of both of us, about a month in to school.


	4. Cause for Detention

Gwen`s POV

"Principal Powers! Principal Powers!"

One of the sidekick teachers, Mr. Boy, was running from the café, sliding around the corner and smashing into a bench, all while yelling for the principal.

Penny and I just looked at each other and made out way to the café.

"So, Gwen, who do you think started the fight? My money's on that girl in all black. The one that sat with Peace." Penny asked.

I shook my head. "Honestly, I disagree. I think it was Stronghold. One of the few people who would cause a teacher would run from a fight screaming for Powers is Peace, and we all know the history behind those two. I'm sure it's him."

My friend reached a hand out. "If you're sure, then how about a bet? Twenty bucks says your wrong."

I raised an eyebrow. Penny never makes bets. Taking her hand, I shook it. "You're on."

Penny cloned herself, the copies clearing a path for us to walk in.

Seeing Peace throwing fireballs at Stronghold just earned me twenty dollars. I held my hand out to Penny, twitching my fingers in a gesture for her to fork it over.

Grumbling, she forked over the money.

_I win._

* * *

Valerie's POV

Walking in to the café, proved to be _very_ different from the usual. For starters, everyone was chanting "Fight!" in a large circle. Then the two-handed fireball flared.

Pushing my way forwards, I saw Warren walking on a table, flinging fireballs left and right penning someone in under the table.

Will Stronghold.

"Where's your sidekick, sidekick?" He roared, and the friends of Stronghold stepped forwards.

Warren let out a yell, flames erupting along most of his arms.

One kid melted into a puddle. _Heh… _

"Leave them ALONE!" In one, well, superhuman effort, Stronghold lifted the table above his head, and my poor sibling lost his flames.

Who found himself flying through the air and connecting face-first with a concrete and steel support beam.

And landing on a table.

I sauntered over to Warren, and looked down at him. "Who started it? Can I join in?"

"Sure." He pulled himself out of the wreckage, yelling "STRONGHOLD!"

As Will turned around, my brother was standing there, flames up to his shoulders. Will was stunned, but more so that I had joined in.

"Hey Warren. Mind lighting me up?" The tendrils stretched out, reaching up.

Touching his hand to them, fire licked along the tendrils, spreading.

Warren fired the first shot, sending Will running. I whipped the tendrils out to block him.

Stronghold tried to stop, but slipped and slid under. He got up, trying to get close enough to attack. Dropping down to the floor, I reached out and wrapped one strand around his ankles.

And pulled.

As Stronghold fell, Warren let out several fireballs, each striking close to home. Will kept rolling, trying to avoid them, but one got him in the shoulder, destroying the sleeve of his shirt. I drew my tendrils back, waiting. I looked back at Warren, smirking. He just smirked back.

Bad idea, to take our eyes off Stronghold. He got close enough to land some punches.

I went crashing into a concrete pillar, while Warren went through a wall and into the teachers' lounge.

I got back up, dusting off my coat, as Warren stalked back in.

"You think I can't take a hit?!" He yelled, fire across all his arms, and some of his upper back.

With him sprinting at Stronghold, people started to scatter. I let even thicker tendrils out, to smack him around if I got to him first.

"Will!" Came from the hippie-girl who refused to show her powers, as she threw a fire extinguisher to him. Which he proceeded to use.

Well then. That doesn't work. Puts out the fire, but it won't stop him from powering up again.

I dashed forwards, bending low; I caught Stronghold around the middle and tackled him to the floor.

Just as Powers walked in. _Aw crap, Lilith is so grounding us…_

We had to follow her to the detention center.

"I didn't _do_ anything. He started it." Stronghold gestured at Warren. "The _she_ joined in." He finished pointing at me.

Warren and I exchanged looks, silently saying; _this kid is a total whiner. _

"You're dad started it. And we're gonna finish it." Warren growled, flicking his arms out to power up.

_Click._

He tried again.

_Click._ It sounded like someone trying to use a lighter with no fuel left.

"Don't bother." Powers rang out. "The Detention Room neutralizes all super-powers. Sit." What else could we do? We each took a seat in the semi-circle of desks.

"Now, here at Sky High we do everything we can to teach you how to use your powers. But what you do with them, now that's up to _you_." She looked each of us in the eye. "Living up to your father's reputation or trying to live it down is a sad waste of talent. _Your_ talent. Try to keep that in mind the _next time_ you're about to do something stupid." She turned and left us to our thoughts. Or so she thought.

As soon as she was out of the room, Will turned to Warren. "Look, what ever happened with our dads has nothing to do with us." Stronghold reached his hand out. "So, what do you say?"

Warren just cast a sideways glance at him. "I say, if you _ever_ cross me again, I _will_ roast you alive."

Oh, them fighting words. He never threatens anyone like that, because of how Baron killed people.

After a moment, Will dropped his hand.

After that, with a few awkward moments of silence, Stronghold looked at me. "Why would you join in the fight?"

Not wanting to give the real reason I shrugged. "Bored. There's not a lot of excitement going on here."

He just eyed me for a while, then when back to staring at the wall.

But not for long. Apparently, after talking to a bunch of students, Powers decided Stronghold did NOT start the fight, so he left.

As soon as the door was shut again, I turned to Warren. "So, what pissed you off?"

He glanced at me. "What do you think? He tripped, sent his food all over me, and my book, plus when I got up; he said he was 'sorry' about his dad putting ours in jail. SO I was pissed."

I nodded. "Figured as much. I just wanted an excuse to get into a fight."

He scoffed. "I am not surprised, with your track record." Have I mentioned I got into a lot of fights as a kid? No? Well, I just did.

"Sooo…" I started. "What do you want to bet Lilith's going to be very, very pissed when we get home?"

Warren just laughed and the room went back to silence.

* * *

I was right. Lilith was pissed, but she didn't blame us for the fight. That's a first. I usually got grounded every time I got into a fight. And when I say grounded, said grounding usually lasts for a long time. Like, a few months.


	5. Hero Class and Save the Citizen

Lash's POV

At school the next morning, I elbowed Speed in the ribs. "What?" he hissed, rubbing his side.

"Warren's over there. What did you want me to ask him?" I gestured to where the Pyro was walking.

Speed flapped his hand at me. "Forget it, I'll ask. Come on." I followed my friend, who made his way over to the silent danger.

"Hey! Warren!" He called, and the person in question stopped walking and turned around. "Why did Valerie join in the fray yesterday? What's her reason?" Speed asked.

Warren turned around and started to leave. "Same as me; Nobody talks about our father."

_Wait.. OUR father? They're __**related**__?! The HELL?!_

I think Speed had the same thought line running though his brain.

* * *

Will's POV

_So, just because I got my powers, they're transferring my classes? What about my friends? _

My mind was going a mile a minute as I made my way from a sidekick class to my new first class of the day: Mad Science.

Poking my head in the room, I knocked on the door.

The teacher, Mr. Medulla, looked at me, slightly annoyed I interrupted his speech. "Yes. They told me you were coming."

I walked hesitantly into the class, as he continued talking. "Unfortunately, all the lab partners are taken… Unless…"

Medulla turned his head to look at a girl who was sitting alone.

Correction; Valerie.

"Miss Valerie, I know you prefer to work alone, but would you mind if I partnered Mr. Stronghold with you?"

No response.

"I know asking this after the events of yesterday is not a smart idea, but at least until he gets a basic understanding of Mad Science?"

Still nothing.

Medulla sighed. "All right then. I guess I _could_ pair you with my teaching assistant. Miss Grayson? My apologies."

_I get to work with GWEN?! YES!_

* * *

At lunch, I sat with Gwen and her friends. The other half of the table was empty, so I called my friends from Sidekick class over.

Bad idea.

Penny cloned herself to take up the rest of the table.

"Sorry. All full." One clone said, and the rest started to laugh.

Layla just glanced around. "That's… that's okay. I think I see an empty table over there." She said, and left with the others.

Penny made some snide comment, but I wasn't paying attention.

Even when Gwen spoke.

_Man, I feel so bad… What can I do to make it up to Layla?_

"Layla! What's up?" I called, running to her locker after lunch. As I approached, I was distracted. "Hey. You smell nice." _God, that sounds so damn CREEPY! Why the hell did I say that?_

"_Tecomaria capensis_. Honeysuckle?" She said, gesturing to a plant growing in her locker.

"Hey, about lunch…"

"What about it?"

"At the table, Penny was being a-"

Layla cut me off. "Please. Not a big deal."

"No, it is and I feel bad… So let me make it up to you." I racked my brain for ideas. "Maybe, tonight, we could go to the Paper Lantern?"

She raised an eyebrow. "But you hate Chinese food."

"But you don't." I pointed out.

She contemplated this for a moment, then spoke. "Paper Lantern, eight o'clock."

"WILL" I turned around at the sound of name, to see Ethan being pulled around a corner by a black and white striped arm.

_Crap._

Make a long story short; I got challenged to Save the Citizen…

By my idiot friends…

Against the two bullies who are undefeated.

Just great.

* * *

Lash's POV

"Five! Four! Three! Two! ONE!" The crowd of students chanted; Save the Citizen is a ton of fun; being the 'Villain' is the best part of it.

"Ramirez! Hamilton! Your citizen has just been mulched because you failed to defeat your villains." Boomer called as the 'Heroes' crawled out of the wreaked dumpster.

Boomer marked something on his clip board, then looked up. "Speed, Lash, you want to be Heroes, or Villains?"

"Villains!" Speed called out.

"There's a surprise… Alright, who do you want to beat next?"

"We'll take little Stronghold…" Speed started.

"And we pick Peace!" I finished.

Speed elbowed me. "Which one?" he hissed in my ear.

"Warren, he'll be the one who gets up. No one else knows Valerie as a Peace." I hissed back. "Besides, do they share the same last name?" I asked.

"How the hell should I know?"

"Touché." I countered, as we watched Valerie shove Warren from where they were sitting. Alone, I might add. No one in their right mind sits near Peace; he's volatile, the café incident proved that.

It looked like Warren was saying something to Valerie as he made his way to the change room.

* * *

Valerie's POV

"Oh, come on Warren. It won't _kill_ you!" I said, a smile playing on my lips.

"It's Stronghold. He's annoying. I don't like him." He grumbled.

I sighed. "Okay, you're the only Peace in the entire school. If I went down there, things could get interesting. So, please? Plus, you can take out your frustration on Speed and Lash. Won't that be fun?" I pointed out.

His turn to sigh. "Fine. But I will get you back for this."

He got up, going to leave for the change room.

"I'd expect nothing less!" I called, grinning. He'll probably prank me or something, but I shall be paranoid for the next while.

_I'm so dead._

Well, during the game, Speed got the better of Warren; he made a vortex around him, which sucked away the air.

Because a Pyro has a much higher body demand for oxygen than a normal person, he was brought to his knees quickly.

To add insult to injury, Stronghold saved him. And threw him, to save the citizen.

When he was lying on the ground, Stronghold offered him a hand up. Dear brother got up on his own and stalked out of the gym to change.

Let's just say he got his revenge, in a sense, that evening at the Paper Lantern.


	6. Paper Lantern and Lunch with Peace

**_A/N: When the quotations are _**'insert something here'**_ around a sentence, it's translated from Cantonese, which is the language spoken by the family who owns the Paper Lantern._**

'Val! Go talk to the hippie, she needs advice.'

I set the dishes down.

'Why me? You're better.' I called back.

Warren walked into the kitchen. 'Because, you're female. Plus, consider this part-revenge for Save the Citizen.'

I threw the towel I was holding on the counter. 'Fine.' I scowled at him, walking out to go talk to her.

I slid into the booth across from the Hippie. "Hey. Layla, is it?"

She looked up, startled. "I didn't know you worked here."

I shrugged. "Technically, I don't; I just help out because I feel like it. So, what do you need advice for?"

"How do you kno-" She started then realization dawned. "You know Warren."

I scoffed. "Of course I do. I've lived in the same house as him for a long time, why wouldn't I?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it in thought. I waved it off. "Long story." She nodded.

"Okay, so, I have this _huge _crush on Will Stronghold, but the problem is that he likes someone else, and she's _perfect._"

"Okay, let me start off with this, Layla." I commented. "No one, absolutely no one is perfect. It's a law of the world." I moved my hands in a circle for effect.

"Second, what did Warren say?" I asked.

"He said he thinks true love left unspoken is the quickest route to a heavy heart. But he got that off a fortune cookie. I think."

I chuckled. More ammo for me. "He may have, he may not have. He's a pretty deep thinker, if you know him. But he's right; just tell him. Break the norm, ask _him_ to homecoming."

Layla looked down at the table. "I.. I'm just nervous he'll refuse or something."

"Do it. Or I challenge you to save the citizen or something equally violent. And I _know_ you hate violence."

She sighed. "Fine. But what happens if he already has a date?"

I leaned in close to her, to make sure my sometimes-eavesdropping brother couldn't hear.

With a mischievous smile, I said; "Take my brother to the dance."

Layla looked up. "Who?"

"Who else? The one who is, pretty much, the Arch enemy of Stronghold."

Her eyes widened. "Peace is your Brother?" She whispered.

"Yeah."

She was just silent. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" I asked, placing a hand on hers. "Plus, I'm sure whoever you go to homecoming with, you'll have fun."

She looked up; I think her eyes had a tear or two in them. "Thanks." She swallowed.

Layla looked down again, then back up. "I didn't know you have tattoos."

I looked down at my wrists. "Not tattoos; it's a quirk of the Battle power line."

"Quirk? Of the _Battle _Power line?" She was clearly confused.

"For some strange reason, someone in direct descent from a Battle will get tattoo-like markings on their forearms that correspond to their power. Warren has flames; Baron had fire-breathing dragons. That's actually how he chose his name, Dragon Tongue."

"I never knew that… It's an unusual quirk; Magenta's purple hair streaks are a side effect too. You're hair streaks and Warren's, are they side effects too?"

I nodded. "Yeah, they are. Kind of annoying, dye won't take to them. As with most side effects like that."

I cocked my head to the side. "Say, what _is_ your power? You never did participate in Power Placement."

"Oh, I control plants; I can cause them to grow where I want and rapidly. So, I guess I could sort of use them in offense, but I think defense is more likely."

"So, like a shield woven out of vines or something?" I asked, slightly curious. I've never met someone with this power; I think it's neat.

"I guess so…"

I stood up. "Well, I'll see you around. Keep in mind what I said about Will, and what to do if he has a date. Bye." Walking from the table, I heard her soft voice. "Yeah. Thanks…"

I'm so going to smack Warren. He knows I hate giving advice.

* * *

Layla's POV

Sitting next to Will on the bus was slightly awkward; he told me he was going to Homecoming with Gwen Grayson.

Will broke the silence first.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot, what's your Homecoming news?"

"Me? Oh…" I wasn't sure what to say, but then I remembered Valerie's words; let's Hope Warren will end up agreeing... "I'm going too!" I said.

"Really? Who with?"

"Who with?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, who asked you?"

"Oh, who _asked_ me… Warren Peace."

Will just stared at me as the bus landed.

He finally managed to speak as we made our way through the halls.

"Warren Peace?! Layla, you can't be serious, the guy's a PSYCHO! Plus, he's like my Arch-Enemy! When did you even start hanging out?"

I whirled around to look him in the eye. "Last night; eight o'clock, the Paper Lantern."

I stalked into my class, leaving Will on his own.

* * *

Valerie's POV

"Hey Warren."

Who has the damn right to be so cheery on a Tuesday? I was up late last night, so I am _not_ in a good mood.

Oh sure, with my powers, you'd think I would _like_ the night time. You're right, I do. But I also like sleeping. Too little sleep and I'm not responsible for my actions.

Both Warren and I looked up, to see the Hippie sitting with us.

"Did either of us do, or say, anything last night to make you think this was okay?" Warren growled. Yeah, for not enough sleep, he was the same way as me.

"Funny. You'll never believe this." She said, pointing her fork at Warren. "I was _just_ about to ask Will to Homecoming, when, wouldn't you know it, I said I was going with _you_ instead!"

"I don't remember that being the plan…" He said, a very pissed-off expression crossing his face.

It took all my will power not to laugh.

The girl with purple hair streaks, Magenta, sat down next to Layla. "Hey you do the History homework?"

"What are you doing?" Warren shot a death glare at her. I can tell there's going to be a lot of glaring coming from Warren.

"It's called sitting." She replied, no emotion crossing her face.

"No one sits her, but me. And her." He pointed at me.

Magenta just twirled her pencil. "Mm-hmm…" She turned to Layla. "So, what you get for number four? I wasn't sure if…"

"Are we sitting at _this_ table now?" Popsicle kid sat next to Warren. "I feel extremely dangerous."

"Whoa…" Warren hates anyone sitting next to him; even family. It's one reason I sit across from him.

I would hazard a guess and say he's really uncomfortable right now. I'm so dead. "Whoa…"

Glow-kid sat down on Warren's left. "Hey, this guy bothering you Magenta?"

"Try the other way around." Warren's voice was stressed; Yup, he's uncomfortable. "Does anyone _else_ need a date for Homecoming?"

Popsicle kid's hand went up. Note to the wise; if Warren asks a rhetorical question, you don't answer. It might you get you burned.

I learned that the hard way. But it was funny.

Suddenly, Layla started to force laughter. "Warren, you are _crazy!" _She cried, as Stronghold walked by.

Her face took on a more serious expression as soon as Stronghold was out of earshot. "Please, I'll make this as painless as possible."

"So, you're _not_ doing this because you like me or anything; you're doing this to get at Stronghold."

"Yeah…"

"Then I'm in!" To my surprise, Warren _smiled._ He never smiles! "But I'm not renting a tux." I can't remember the last time he smiled…

Grabbing his bag, he smacked Glow-kid in the shoulder and left.

"Hey, if he's not here, is this still the tough-guy table?" Popsicle asked.

I shot him a glare, which made him cringe.

"So, Layla, mind introducing me to who the hell these people are?"

This was one strange lunch, to say the least.

* * *

"All right, Val, spill."

"Spill what?" I asked, trying to keep an innocent expression on m y face; I knew damn well what he wanted me to say.

"What you said to Layla last night. Spill it."

"All I said was that she should ask Will to the dance and that no one's perfect."

"You said more than that. You _told_ her to take me if Will had a date."

My innocent expression was_ not_ working. I couldn't keep a straight face.

Snickering, I responded. "Maybe."

Lilith was watching with great interest.

"You did, didn't you?"

"Maybe; Noun. A mere possibility or probability."

"… How I live with you is beyond me."

"Makes two. But, yeah, I did. Whatcha going to do about it?" I taunted.

"This." Before I knew it, my dear brother had pinned my to the couch I was sitting on.

And proceeded to tickle me.

"Hey! Unfair!" I yelled in between laughs. "Lilith! HELP!"

She just laughed and shook her head. _Wow, what a helpful parent…_

Drawing my hands back slightly, I powered up just enough to shove Warren off me.

"Ha!" I cried, wrestling my brother.

"No powers! I can't use mine!" He choked out.

"Not my problem!" I yelled, tickling him back.

After a while, we both just laid on the floor, panting and laughing.

"Tie?" I asked, holding a hand out.

"Tie. For now." Came his response. _Ah, doomed…_

_**A/N: This last bit was fluff, really. But fun to write.**_

_**Also, I probably won't update for a while. I'm kinda grounded.**_

_**Reviews are welcome!**_


	7. More Advice & a Dance Date

Valerie's POV

'VAL! Get out here!'

I sighed. Once again, Warren was calling for me to get my butt out of the kitchen and into the dining area. Probably another student he thinks I'd be better to give advice to. It's been about a week since Layla was in here.

Not just some student.

Stronghold. Great…

I stopped just before I reached the table. "And, just _why_ are you calling me out here? You're a guy, he's a guy, you sort it out."

Stronghold raised an eyebrow as Warren replied. "Look, just because I used that argument on you to talk to the Hippie doesn't mean you can use it on me."

"What's stopping me? Not like you could burn me if you tried. I'll use it all I like."

Warren sighed. "Look, Stronghold doesn't believe me that Layla has a crush on him, and that we're only going to the Homecoming to make him jealous."

"And you need me why?"

"To convince him."

"There are days I hate you."

"Same to you."

"Fine." I turned to Stronghold. "Look, Layla has had a crush on you _forever._ Yes, the reason Warren was taking Layla to the dance _is_ to make you jealous; it was my idea. Now, kindly, stop being an idiot." I turned on my heel and stated to stalk off.

Until Warren grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Now _what?_" I grumbled.

"And?"

"AND you should go to the dance. That what you wanted me to say?"

"Yes."

Stronghold looked up. "I'm not. Gwen was rude to Layla, so I'm trying to contact her, and she won't listen to me. So I'm not going."

"Okay, nothing I can do. Bye."

"Valerie…" My brother said, his voice dripping with warning.

"Seriously, there's nothing I can do, short of beating the holy hell out of one of you, but I don't feel like that right now. Let me finish the dishes, okay?"

A sigh escaped the Pyro's lips. "Fine. Go." He made a shooing motion with his hand.

_One week until Homecoming. Wonder if I'll go…_

* * *

Lash's POV

I walked tentatively towards Valerie; I told Speed to bug off, so he wouldn't ruin this.

She was sitting alone, on one of the low, concrete walls in the front.

"Hey, um, Valerie?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly.

_Am I really that nervous because of a girl?_

_Oh, right, she could kill me with no effort at all. THAT'S why._

She raised her head to look at me. "Yeah? Something you need, Lash?"

I sat next to her. "Well, if Warren wouldn't kill me, would you possibly…" My voice got quieter to the point it was inaudible.

"Possibly what?" She was arching an eyebrow.

"Possibly go to the Homecoming dance? With me?"

She shrugged. "Sure, why not? I haven't been asked, so yeah, I'll go."

I was shocked. She agreed. _Do I have a tux… I don't think so…_

"Something wrong Lash?"

"No, I just don't think I have a tuxedo. I might just wear a dress shirt, vest, and tie."

"If you do, it's no problem. I'll just be in my usual black. Being you, you'll probably have stripes."

"Yes. Yes I will." _God that was stupid._

"Alright. I'll see you at the dance." She got up, grabbing her bag and making her way to class; it started in five minutes.

All the while, Warren was watching form a distance.

_Crapola._

* * *

Warren's POV

"Valerie…"

She opened one eye, looking at me from where she was leaning on the couch. "What now?" She breathed out.

"What did Lash say to you at lunch?"

"Why do you care?"

"Touché. But what did he say?"

"To make this brief, I'm going to the dance with him."

My eyebrows shot up. _My sister, my little sister, going to the dance with a rubber band. What has this world come to?_

"Why?"

"Why? Because he asked and I didn't have an escort."

"If you have a crappy evening, it's a case of FYINMF."

She sat bolt upright. "HEY! That's MY ACRONYM! You can't steal it!"

_FYINMF means For Your Information Not My Fault. She started it and hates it when I use it. Kind of her thing._

I stuck my tongue out. "So what?" I taunted, and hightailed it out of the room before she could tackle me.

When she tackles someone, it _hurts._

* * *

_**A/N: Here ya go. I snuck on.**  
_


	8. Arrival to Homecoming

Layla's POV

"Hey there Layla." Mr. Boy said, filling a plastic cup with punch. "You look like you could use a drink."

"No thanks." I replied, looking around the gym.

"Oh don't worry; the bubbles are only Ginger Ale."

An unbelievably long black and white stripe arm zipped over, smacking the bottom of the cup.

This caused it to empty all over the professor's shirt.

"Oops!" Lash called, laughing.

I looked over. Valerie was standing next to him, in a simple, floor length black dress with a low back. She was giving Lash a glare that could kill. It silenced him pretty quickly.

"The guys at this school are _jerks_!" I spoke loudly, so my teacher could hear me over the music.

"Thanks a lot." Came from behind me.

I whirled around to see Warren Peace standing there.

In a tux.

"I thought you weren't gonna rent a tux!" I said, slightly shocked.

Warren leaned down so I could hear him better. "It's my dad's; he doesn't have much use for it in solitary."

My mind racing, I tried to find a safe subject. I don't need him to get pissed off in a gym crowded with people.

I grabbed some food off a plater. "Cheese cube?" I asked desperately.

He just chuckled. I think. I couldn't tell.

* * *

Steve's POV

Standing at the doors of the gym, I looked around.

And spotted Baron Battle's son.

_I wonder what tattoos he has. Baron had those dragons. What would his Pyro son have?_

I motioned to Josie to look at him. "What?"

"Look. Baron's son. Do you think…"

She cut me off. "Don't think about. He's probably nothing like his father."

I hung my head. When I looked up, I spied a girl with wrist tattoos.

In the same place as Baron's. Only, they had nothing to do with fire.

Just black ink, a bracelet almost, with swirl-like tendrils extending up to her elbows.

_Huh… I wonder…_

**_A/N: So short, I know! Sorry! I hate being grounded!_**


	9. Shit goes down

Valerie's POV

"Lash, where are we going?"

"Something's about to go down, Valerie." He replied, looking nervously over his shoulder. "You'll want to be out of the gym."

I stopped in my tracks. "What's happening Lash?"

He tugged on my arm, to get me to hurry up. It didn't work; his arm just stretched.

"You'll see."

"Tell me. Now." I commanded, and he sighed.

"Look, have you ever heard of Royal Pain? A big time Villain that was killed by her own weapon?"

"Yeah, so?"

"SO, Gwen's her. She got the weapon out of Stronghold's basement, with some help from Speed, and now she plans to turn everyone into babies so she can create a supervillain academy."

"And you're helping her, aren't you?" I was stunned. Why would he do something like this?

He hung his head. "Yes. Speed's idea though, not mine. Now come on!" he added the last part as the Commander was turned into a squalling baby.

As we got out of the gym, Penny, her clones, Speed and Lash closed the metal grates to the gym, sealing off the exit.

I made my way in the opposite direction.

We walked through the halls, killing time.

And then we saw Stronghold kissing Layla, with Warren, Magenta, Ethan and Zach watching.

"Isn't that sweet? I **hate** sweet." Penny scoffed.

"You guys are a part of this too. Why am I _not_ surprised?" Stronghold asked, slightly annoyed.

"Warren!" I cried, running over to join my brother.

"Holy shit…" He whispered. "Were you in on this?"

I shook my head. "No, I just found out." I held my hands up in defense. "I swear."

He shrugged. "Okay then." He turned to look at Will, stripping off his tux jacket, and rolling up his sleeves. "Stronghold, you go take care of Gwen. We'll take these clowns."

Will nodded, running through a wall.

_Well, whatever works, I guess._

Penny took off after Layla.

Lash started towards Ethan. "Lash, NO!" I yelled.

He stopped, while Ethan ran.

"Valerie, why? You could become one of the most powerful Villains of all. Power; it's what we all want, right?"

I nodded. "Sure, everyone wants to be powerful, to not be threatened by others. But I don't want to be a Villain; the kind of person everyone is scared of, hates them, and wants to hurt you. No one wants to be with a villain; it's a lonely life. I'd rather be a Hero, Lash. The kind of person who citizens cheer on, love them and never try to hurt you. Given my heritage, you think I would be a villain. The same goes for Warren; we both dislike our father's actions. We don't want to be looked upon as the children of an evil person. Rather, we want people to look up to us, not look down. Lash, you don't have to do this. Please. Help us take down Gwen, to redeem yourself."

Warren just watched silently, as Lash weighed his options. "You have a point. I'll help." He said, raising his head.

"GUYS!" Someone yelled. We turned around to Layla and Magenta running towards us. Layla was the one yelling. "We have a problem!"

I cast a sideways glance at Lash. "Something you'd like to add?"

"Yeah. The school's going to fall out of the sky if we don't do something. And fast."

_Well, that slightly complicates things…_

* * *

Zach's POV

"This is so stupid."

"You're doing good Magenta!" I called down the tube. "Look at those cute little legs." I whispered to Ethan, who rolled his eyes in response.

Valerie chucked Ethan and me to direct Magenta so she could disable the tech Gwen placed on the school's anti-gravity device.

Warren, Lash, Layla and her went off to the gym.

Ethan gave off more directions, which I relayed to my Homecoming Date.

"Zach, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What?"

"When Valerie was giving Lash the talking to, did you notice she said that her and Warren _both_ dislike _their_ father's actions?"

"No, I wasn't really listening."

"They share the same father; Baron Battle."

I just stared at him.

"Are you serious? That actually explains a lot."

"Yeah. But it doesn't explain everything."

_Man, why does he have to be so smart? It's not fair._

* * *

Warren's POV

Running into the gym, we saw Gwen and Will locked in battle.

At least until Will was sent out a window.

Layla cried out "Will!" while Val yelled a curse in Cantonese.

Then ran for the window, tendrils coming out of her back, from her shoulder blades. They wove themselves into wings, bat like. _That's new. Let's hope she knows how to use them._

As she jumped out the window, they burst into flame.

_I don't remember giving her any fire. Unless she has her lighter with her._

* * *

Will's POV

Falling through the air was scary.

Seeing something flaming hurtling towards you really doesn't help that feeling.

I started to rise up. _What? RISE?_

Then that something grabbed me by my arms.

Scrap Something. It's someone. I screamed.

"Shut up!" The person hissed. "It's me, Valerie, you idiot!"

I shut my mouth after that.

"You know you started to fly, right?" She asked.

"I-Id did? I mean, yeah, I know."

"Here's an idea, just to piss off Gwen. Now, all you have to do is…"

Valerie filled me in on her idea, before we got to the broken window.

* * *

Lash's POV

_Oh my god… We're all doomed._

_Gwen just sent Stronghold out a window; Valerie went after him, now they're probably both dead. We have no way to win._

I looked over at Warren comforting Layla, for losing her best friend.

As Royal Pain was gloating, a fiery glow from underneath the window caught my eye.

Will and Valerie lived.

"Hey! Royal Pain in the ass!" Valerie called.

Gwen turned around.

"Guess what? Sending him out a window doesn't do much." She let go of Will.

Who just floated there.

_So, he's a flyer too?_

"Surprised? So am I!" He yelled, swooping in towards Gwen, whom he grabbed and embedded her head into the disco ball.

Gwen fell, crashing into the floor.

Valerie made her way over to Warren and me, fire extinguished and wings gone.

Warren hugged his sister.

_He can show affection? Who knew he had a heart? I didn't._

After a moment, Valerie came over to me.

And hugged me as well.

After the initial moment of shock, I hugged back.

Just as the school plummeted to the ground below.

I'm ashamed to say, I scream like a little girl.

Will shot out the window, to see if he could slow the school's descent.

He did, but not by much.

After around thirty or so agonizing seconds of holding on to Valerie for dear life, the school stopped.

And started to lift back into the sky.

Thank god for Guinea Pigs.


	10. Homecoming Resumed

Warren's POV

"Well, what now?" Will asked, as the Council of Power dragged Gwen and her cronies away to jail.

Lash was he only one not taken away. He has Valerie to thank for that. The rubber band was currently standing off to the side with her, talking.

_I hope they put them all together in one cell. That'll teach Gwen._

"Beats me." Zach said, passing another baby to Will.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." A familiar, yet distorted voice rang out.

I looked down at the baby I was carrying; Medulla. Of course…

"It should only take me a couple hours to reconfigure the Pacifier. Mr. Peace, will you please carry me to the mad science lab?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

"And Mr. Peace?"

"Yeah?" I asked, slightly uncertain of what to expect of a baby with a GPA higher than mine.

"Regrettably, I have made Boom-boom."

Valerie started laughing.

"Well, that'll be _your_ shitty job, bro! I'm not helping!"

I sighed. "I'll get you for this later."

As everyone was laughing, I carried my teacher to the lab where he could go about 'reconfiguring the pacifier'.

Right after I change a full diaper. _Shitty job is right..._

* * *

Valerie's POV

After Medulla reversed the Pacifier, the group of us who had saved the school, minus Will, was standing around, talking, when Will walked over with his parents.

Which was kinda, sorta, awkward for Warren and me, because our respective father and Will's were kind of mortal enemies.

The Commander walked over with his wife, the 'award' Gwen had made in hand.

"This doesn't belong to us. Even though our names are on it, it belongs to all of you." Josie said, a kind expression on her face.

Lash stepped back from the circle of people. "I don't. I knew what was happening the whole damn time. The only reason I wasn't dragged away like everyone else in on it was because of Valerie. She convinced me to change sides. I never helped."

I reached out to take his hand; a small attempt to calm him. "You _did_ help. You gave us details on Royal Pain's plan, hell, you even got the map of the school's layout so we could fix the anti-gravity device."

Lash managed a small smile. "Yeah, I guess I did, kind of." He let out a long sigh. "Even though it was Speed's idea to get in on Gwen's plan, I'll miss him."

"Of course you will. I know the feeling. Valerie knows the feeling." Warren spoke for the first time since he had brought Medulla to the lab. "We'd make friends when we were young, and as soon as their parents found out our dad was jailed, they'd force the kids to stay away from us. It sucks when you lose a friend, especially if you've known each other for a long time."

"Wow... That actually makes me think twice about you, Peace." Lash responded.

Will's dad let out a 'hah' sound. "I knew it!"

His mom turned to him. "Knew what?"

He pointed at me. "She _is_ related to Baron!" Upon my quizzical look, he pointed to the tattoo-like marks. "That tipped me off, and now his son confirmed it!"

I scowled. "He has a name. Warren."

Will just had the funniest _WTF_ face on. Pointing at Warren, then me, then back to Warren, he sputtered. "You two are related? Is that why you ganged up on me in the café?"

"Take a guess, Stronghold."

"Yes?"

"Good guess."

Josie clapped her hands together. "Okay then." She was most likely trying to change the topic, and to keep her husband off of the idea of interrogating both Warren and I. "Why don't we all go back into the gym and enjoy the dance?"

Magenta shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She asked, grabbing Zach's hand and walking into the gym.

Lash extended his to me, so I took it, as Will and Layla made their way to the gym as well.

_And Warren thought that going with Lash was a bad idea..._

_This is the best dance ever. I mean, how many dances have you been to where a big-ass fight breaks out, everyone, well, almost, gets turned into babies and a bunch of unlikely students save the school? Yeah, not many._

_Lilith is so going to want to hear about what happened._

_Eh, it can wait till I get some sleep, once I get home._

* * *

**_A/N: This is all I have so far, so as soon as I get another couple chapters written, I'll update again. Soon, hopefully. _**

**_Thank you so much for reading this! It means a lot. _**

**_Tacos are awesome._**


	11. Visit from the Council

Valerie's POV

The next day at school was… _interesting_, to say the least.

Poor Warren. The girls wouldn't stop talking to him.

However, most guys left me alone. I guess after the events of last night, Lash and I became a couple. Much to Warren's dismay.

As did Zach and Magenta.

And, let's not forget Will and Layla. They're pretty much the golden couple of the school. Most girls, however, want Layla's place beside Will, so she's going to be in for some rough treatment by others.

Plus, the fact Warren and I are related…

Will let it slip, so now it's public.

He's going to be watching his back for a while.

Everyone who was a sidekick who helped last night, well, they were no longer sidekicks. They got an upgrade.

* * *

_Finally, after a couple days, most was back to normal. Key word, being 'most'._

_Stupid rain._

I flopped on the couch, as Warren stood off to the side.

Just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Lilith called. I wasn't going to fight her on that. I was tired.

"Oh my… Come in, please. Oh, don't worry about your coats, here, I'll take them."

After a few moments, Lilith walked back into the living room, two men walking behind her, in fancy suits.

I raised an eyebrow at this. "New friends, I take it?" _Sarcasm. It comes out at the weirdest times._

"Valerie Battle, I presume? And Warren Peace." One man said, the taller of the two. "Jaden Prescott, Council of Power."

The shorter one, a folder in hand, nodded his head once as he spoke. "Carter Taylor, also of the Council of Power."

_What the hell are they doing here? Those two are BOTH high-ranking people in the Council. Carter's a ridiculously over-powered Telepathic. Jaden's a shape-shifter. With practically unlimited forms. If he changes to look like you, he copies not only the looks, but finger prints, retinas, etc. They're pretty much Top-dogs in the Council._

"Can we help you?" Warren asked, evidently also wondering what they were doing here.

"Actually, it would be the other way around, Mr. Peace. You see, given your, um, _family relations_, we, being the entire Council, were rather surprised both Valerie, and yourself, did not join with Royal Pain." Carter looked down at his folder, open in one hand. "Also, Miss Battle, you managed to get information out of one Adriaan Rekken?"

I was confused. "Who the hell is that?"

Carter looked back down at the folder, flipping a couple pages. "I believe you would know him as Lash?"

"That's his real name? Man, no wonder he goes by Lash." Warren commented, smirking.

"He is of Dutch descent, according to what we have on file." Jaden explained.

"That explains his height." I commented. He's taller than Warren, who's six feet, two inches. Lash is close to six and a half.

"Anyways, back on topic." Cater snapped his folder shut. _Evidently the more talkative one._ "You see, recently a few things have come to light. One, we need more healers, as at the time your school was being attacked, a total of fifteen heroes were called out on duty. Each one ended up in the hospital wing." He looked over at Lilith.

"Miss Peace? We would appreciate it very much if you could come back to working in the Council's hospital. You were one of our most talented healers; you can _burn out cancer_, even in the furthest stages."

He quickly looked over at the scowl on Warren's face. "No pun intended, no offense meant, Mr. Peace."

Lilith wasn't the most powerful healer; the reason she's considered _talented_ is that she has the most understanding about the human body, particularly on a superhuman, because of all the side effects powers can produce. She knows how to work not around the quirks, but with them.

After a few moments of silence, she voiced her response. "I will."

"Good! Now, you would receive one of the higher positions; with a higher pay than what you had before, um, the incident..."

Warren and I exchanged a glance, knowing of the 'incident' which was spoken of.

We high-tailed it out of the house, deciding to go to the mall.

Got my dog tags updated, by someone who does engraving. Thankfully he doesn't question anything, so our secret is safe.

* * *

_**A/N: Anyone have any ideas for random oneshots? I feel like writing some for this.**_


	12. Transfer and Halloween

_October thirty-first_

Oh, Hero History class… Why art thou so boring?

Our teacher droned on and on, so I didn't really pay attention, just doodled in my notes. Until Magenta poked me in the ribs.

"What?" I hissed, as she pointed at the teacher.

"Sorry." I looked up at our history professor. "Yes?"

"Miss Valerie…"

"Can I help you?" I asked. _Mr. I-have-the-power-of-boringness._ I added silently.

The professor scowled down at me. "If you bothered to pay attention, we were _discussing _the relationship between Dragon Tongue and The Commander. Apparently, you are related to one. This I doubt. Would you care to comment?"

Evidently, this teacher wasn't at the dance.

"Sure." I pulled my dog tags off from around my neck. "Here. Read 'em."

The teacher, still wearing a scowl, took the tags from me. "Let's see…" He looked at the first one. "Valerie Battle. Blood type, date of birth."

He proceeded to look at the second, which we had just gotten updated. "Indestructability, Shadow Weaver, Pyrokinetic." He looked up, then back at the tag.

"Pyrokinetic? You've inherited Dragon Tongue's power?"

"Baron Battle, yes. When he's your dad, you might just get his power. I got both his and my mom's, apparently."

"So you _are_ related. Oh dear. And who might your mother be?"

"That, I have no sweet clue."

The teacher nodded and went back to teaching.

Just as a note landed on my desk.

_Hey Valerie_

_I didn't realize you were Pyrokinetic too._

_When did that happen? Same time as me, getting flight as a power?_

_Anyways, this is boring, don't you agree?_

_~Will_

I flipped the paper over to write my reply.

_Same time Will._

_Yup. I bet sidekick class wasn't as boring. Even the home ec class isn't as boring as this._

_Well, that can be fun._

_Like the time Zach lit himself on fire, trying to cook. His eyebrows are still missing._

_~Val_

I slipped the paper onto Will's desk when the teachers back was turned.

He read it, snickered, but didn't reply.

Lunch was in 3… 2.. 1…

Now.

As we packed up, Will punched me in the arm.

Very lightly, but it still hurt, coming from him.

"Sidekick class was way more entertaining than this. On the first day, something went wrong in the Mad Science lab, and shook the entire school, remember? Our teacher fell from the air duct into a trashcan."

I laughed, picturing Mr. Boy doing that. "Yeah, I was in the Mad Science lab then. Wasn't me though. It was the same guy who confused Rays with Beams, so Medulla froze him with the freeze ray Gwen built."

"Seriously? Man, he _still_ sucks at Mad Science. I mean, look at me; at least I caught on quick."

"The other ex-sidekicks did too, Will." I paused. "Actually, Zach still hasn't. Almost blew himself up, remember?"

Magenta groaned from my left. "Don't remind me."

All three of us broke down into hysterics.

* * *

In the café, Layla came in a little later than usual. By like, five minutes. Which is strange for her.

"Where were you?" Will complained as she sat down. "I was worried."

"Sorry. I had to show the new transfer around. She looked like she needed some help, so when the teacher asked, I volunteered."

"There's a transfer?"

"Where is she?"

Layla twisted around in her seat. "Over… Huh. She _was_ just there."

She turned back around.

"Whatever. What's her name? Her power?" Lash asked.

He's pretty much accepted by the others, but they're still wary of him. Especially Ethan. Can't really blame him.

"Her name's Tressa Hamilton. She's a telekinetic, with a strange quirk. She can only move inanimate objects. Meaning she can't move anything that's alive; plants, humans and animals." She added the last part on at the curious look on Zach's face.

"Huh. Where's she from?" Magenta asked.

"That's the thing. No one knows. She just kind of showed up."

_Well, there's a bitch of a question to find the answer to._

"What do you want to bet she's lying?" Warren commented.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? She seemed pretty honest."

"Yeah. And Baron Battle seemed harmless for a long time. Looked at how he turned out." He retorted.

"That's the scary thing."

"Agreed entirely."

We all went back to eating lunch.

Rather quietly, I might add.

* * *

Back at home, the couch seemed like the best place in the world, after a particularly boring day.

I dozed off, thinking of what I would wear to scare kids later.

_A few hours later._

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

_Who the hell is at the door?_

I got up, dragging my feet.

Warren was at the Paper Lantern; Lilith was at the Council's Hospital. Who the hell is coming here, now?

I jerked the door open, to a group of half a dozen teens, all dressed for Halloween.

Poetically enough, Will was dressed as the Commander.

Magenta was a preppy girl; Zach just wore a bunch of glow sticks. Like, a lot; I think he spent a couple hundred dollars on them.

Layla was dressed as Mother Nature, with plants wrapped all around her arms and torso.

Ethan was dressed as a Popsicle. No surprises there.

Lash was… interesting.

His entire costume…

Was made of rubber bands.

"Oh, Valerie, where's your costume?" He asked.

"Who says I need one? I scare enough kids as it is. Plus, who says I'm going trick or treating? And how the hell do you know where I live?"

"Ethan is so good with tracking people down, it's actually creepy. And you should come, it's fun." Layla replied.

"Yeah, sounds like it. Not going trick-or treating. Deal with it."

"Oh, come on Val." Lash whined. "Please?"

"Nope. I am not walking around for a small amount of candy, when you can buy a shit ton the next day for cheap. Sides, I'm not that big on candy."

Lash looked at me, with big eyes. "Pleeeaaassseee?" He begged.

"No."

"We could watch movies at my house." Magenta offered. "I'm not that big into trick or treating either. I'm only going because Mr. Glow stick there insisted on it."

"_That_ would be preferred. Thanks."

* * *

Holy Mary, Mother of God, was her place ever huge.

It was in the middle of nowhere, outside of town. There was a hundred-some-odd acres of land; fields, forest, heck, there was even a lake.

Then again, when you have almost thirty people living in one place, all shape shifters of one kind or another, you need a lot of room.

And a pretty damn big TV for movie night.

I had scribbled a note and left it in the kitchen so Lilith and Warren would know where I was.

Warren showed up about ten o'clock.

Who knew a group of super powered teens could have so much fun watching films?

I didn't.

I also didn't plan on going outside at eleven for a massive bonfire, lit kindly by a _slightly_ smaller fireball from Warren.

Or playing tag with a bunch of shape shifters.

Overall, a chaotic night.

Ended up staying the night at Magenta's, because showing up to your house at four in morning makes your parent/parents question where you were.

Lash makes a comfy pillow, when you're curled into his side.

* * *

_**A/N: Lash does look like he would be a comfy pillow. **_


	13. Argument at lunch

Valerie's POV

**_Almost two weeks after Halloween. _**

_Stupid candy. I hardly touch the stuff, and Warren knows it. _

_So why the hell did he tell Lash to give me a big bag of the stuff?_

I sat down at our usual table in the café, poking Lash in the head.

"Remember the candy?" I asked, poker face on.

"Yeah. It good, isn't it?" He replied, a smile plastered on his face.

I pulled the bag out of my back pack, dropping it on the table.

"I hate sugar." Lash's smile was wiped clean off. "I'll drink pop, though. Never the diet stuff. Tastes bad."

"Are… Are you serious? About the candy?" He asked, crestfallen.

"Yes." I looked at Magenta and Zach. "Magenta, I'm sorry but… Zach, eat it."

His eyes were like a cat seeing something it wants; pupils expanded so very little color was exposed.

He then grabbed the bag.

Everyone just stared in horror. "What have you done, Val?" Warren asked, clearly nervous.

I smirked. "Ensured entertainment."

I picked up the pulled pork sandwich the café was serving, as the transfer kid walked over.

"Hey, um, Layla, could I sit with you guys?"

Layla beamed. She can be way too cheery, if you asked me. "Sure, Tressa!"

As she sat down next to the hippie, Layla introduced all of us.

"That's Will Stronghold, my boyfriend."

He waved.

"Magenta and Zach."

Zach, who was stuffing his face with candy, looked up, and tried to say hi around a mouthful of the sweets. Magenta elbowed him and said her hellos.

"Ethan."

He looked up from his book, nodding his hello.

"That's Warren Peace."

Warren didn't move, he only made some noise of acknowledgement.

"Oh, and that's Lash."

Lash nodded, like most guys, but this Tressa girl looked at him for a moment longer than the others. Lash wrapped his arm around me twice.

"And she's Valerie Battle." She pointed at me.

Tressa looked from Warren, to me, and back again.

"You two are related, right?" She asked.

I put my sandwich down. "Yeah, so?"

"So, why don't you share the same last name?"

"Because he's related to one Lilith Peace and I'm not. Plus, I have no idea who my mom is, so I go by my father's last name." I've stressed this point to many people. It's getting annoying.

Ethan looked up from his book suddenly. "Oh, Valerie, that reminds me. I think I may have found something on who your mom might be. It's at my house, I'll bring it tomorrow."

I nodded. "That's great Ethan. Thanks."

I looked at the new girl, who had a sidekick's lunch.

"From what I hear, I thought you'd be a hero."

Tressa looked up. "No, anything smaller than a car I can move. Anything larger, I couldn't budge it. So, the coach chucked me as a sidekick."

Warren raised an eyebrow, looking at me as if to say _she's lying._ He's extremely accurate with these kind of things.

I gave him the same look back, to say that I agree.

"Huh. Anyways, how do you like it here at Sky High?"

She shrugged. "It's okay. Save the citizen looks fun, though. I want to try it, but I haven't been called yet."

I scowled. "Depends on your power and who you go against. Some combinations can spell doom."

She looked confused.

"Take Zach and me, for example. His glowing, if it gets too bright, can seriously throw me off. However, if we're in a darker environment, I could take him down like _that_." I snapped my fingers together.

We both learned this the hard way. On Halloween night, at around three in the morning, I took him out in a play fight, while he got me back a week later, when Warren called him because I was sleeping in too late.

Everyone who knew my reaction to Zach waking me up, via glowing, started sniggering. Zach just had a scared look on his face.

Will reached a hand out to calm him. "Relax, I know what it's like as well."

Glowstick sat bolt upright. "Yeah, but you're _invulnerable_. I'm not!"

"I'm not, and I know what it's like." Warren offered up.

"Sure, and you're _indestructible_!"

The new girl was even more confused. "Um…"

Layla gave her a calming look. "She tackled him. And apparently it hurts."

She looked at me. I was pretty skinny, but stronger than I looked. Plus, getting a very bony shoulder in the stomach would hurt.

"I doubt that." She scoffed. "She's skinny, what can she do?"

Lash narrowed his eyes. "Let's put it this way…" He's kind of protective. It's cute. "She's like the number thirteen. Unlucky. You would be very unlucky to cross her when she's angry."

The table was quiet, but Zach broke the silence first.

"That makes so much sense. And it's true."

Ethan looked up from his book. "Plus, with inheriting both parent's powers, she can prove dangerous. With being able to attack both up close and from a distance she-"

"Ethan, shut up. It's not class." I interrupted.

"Point taken." He went back to reading.

"I still doubt it." Stubborn much?

I stood up. "Fine. Settle it here. And now."

The rest of the group, especially Will and Warren, let out a collective "**NO!**"

"Remember the last cafeteria fight? You three-" Layla pointed at those who were part of it, Will, Warren and I, "Nearly destroyed the entire room! And the wall to the teachers' lounge had a massive hole in it from you sending Warren through it, Warren burnt most of the walls, Valerie destroyed the tables and several windows with her tendrils, as well as tackling Will, giving him a massive bruise on his stomach, and-"

Will held up his hands, cutting off Layla's rant. "We know, Layla, we _know_."

I crossed my arms. "Fine. We'll settle this in Save the Citizen."

The same expression crossed my friends' faces.

An expression of _oh shit._

* * *

_**A/N: Oh my god, what have I done?**_


	14. Settling a Dispute, Valerie Style

Tressa's POV

The buzzer for Save the Citizen went off as the dummy got mulched.

"Jones! Ramirez! You lost! _Again!_" The school's coach called out.

I turned to my partner, a girl by the name of Melissa Frost, who's a Cyrokinetic.

"That was fun."

She shrugged. "It was whatever, you choose who to go against this time, and Hero or Villain, okay?"

I nodded. I knew who I was choosing.

"Frost, Hamilton, good or bad?"

"Heroes!" I called out.

He bobbed his head. "And against who?"

I scanned the crowed, and spotted the two in the back, with the others.

"Valerie and Lash!" I replied.

"All right then. Rekken, Battle, get down here!"

The two of them stood up, making their way down.

Lash ducked to the side, to don the body armour, while his girlfriend waited. _Why isn`t she going to wear any?_

They were whispering to each other as they got onto the floor of the arena.

"Okay, Heroes, you have three minutes to immobilize your opponents and save the citizen. And Hamilton, one rule; you can't use your powers to get the dummy."

_Damn… That sucks._

Melissa turned to me. "You take care of Lash. I might have a better chance against Valerie."

"And why's that?" I questioned.

"Remember, I'm a Cyro. She's a Pyro."

Before I could retaliate, Boomer yelled go.

Guess it's her plan. And I so wanted to beat Valerie up.

Long black things sprouted from Valerie's back, knitting into a wing shape.

And ignited into flame.

_What… The… Hell…_

Unfortunately, I didn't have a lot of time to focus on that, as Lash, well, _lashed_ out at me.

I ducked his punch, then realized he was halfway across the arena from me.

_Well then._

I cause a nearby park bench to hurl at him, which he ducked, so I kept swinging it back and forth.

He kept dodging it.

I upped the ante, by adding more small objects lying around the arena.

He dodged those as well. _Must be good at dodge ball…_

This went on for almost two and a half minutes.

Until the crowed let out a cry of terror, over maniacal laughter.

Both Lash and I stopped and turned to see what was going on.

Melissa, dressed in scorched and smoldering clothes, was dangling over the 'mulcher', as it was called by the student body.

Valerie hovered around twenty-five feet off the floor, holding onto Melissa, by the ankle, with a black tentacle thing.

"I'll give you a choice, Tressa; the citizen, or your friend, the Cyro."

Twenty seconds…

I looked back and forth between Melissa and the dummy.

Surely she wouldn't drop, would she?

She laughed again, a hollow, merciless sound. "I bet I know what your thinking. You're wondering if I would drop her."

She looked down at me. "Keep in mind my father; I may just have inherited his insanity as well."

Lash was staring at his girlfriend, probably praying this was an act.

_If it was, it's a very good one._

Ten seconds

"The clock's ticking, child. Make your choice."

The entire gym was so quiet, a pin could drop and it would sound like a barbell hitting the floor.

"Tick tock, tick tock." She looked up at the clock; three seconds.

"Oh dear time's up."

The tendril uncurled from Melissa's ankle, who screamed as she started to fall.

After a split second, where everyone thought she would die, Valerie grabbed her around and the waist again, with one of those black things.

She flipped her upright, and dropped her on the floor as she landed, wings tucking behind her.

Everyone was tense, even the most easy-going teachers.

"Well, Villains won…" Boomer's sentence trailed off, as some of Melissa's friends ran onto the floor to bring her to the Nurse's office.

As I walked by Valerie, I saw her smirk. "And you said I wasn't dangerous."

I ignored her, and stalked past to the showers.

_Stupid, stupid me, for not finding out her powers beforehand._

_They will __not__ be happy, not one bit._

* * *

**_A/N: The name Melissa Frost comes from the epicness of _****War and Peace in Mind****, ****_and I thought it fit 'Freeze Girl' so well I had to use it._**

**_This was fun to write._**


	15. Early Xmas Presents Sort of

Valerie's POV

Walking in the door pretty much made Warren explode, along with the rest of the gang sitting silently, staring at us.

"What the HELL was that in Save the Citizen, Val?!"

"What was what?" I dropped my bag next to the wall. "The little 'act' with the _Cryo_?" Venom dripped from the last word I spoke.

"YES!" He yelled.

"You know damn well my feelings towards Cryos. One just about killed our father, plus I was bullied by twin Cryos when I was younger."

Will put a hand up, stopping Warren from replying. "I'm sorry," he said. "But you were _bullied_? Are you serious?"

I nodded. "Quite. Both of us were for the longest time. It stopped around grade seven for the both of us." Upon a questioning look from Layla, I continued. "When Warren was in grade seven, I was only grade five." Because we went to a public school, the grades went all the way up to grade eight. "He got tired of being bullied, so he started training, and grew his hair out. He also changed his appearance. Whenever someone would get in a fight with him, he would come out triumphant, and would protect me as well."

Warren picked up the story where I left off. "She started to work on getting stronger as well, but she didn't work out as much as I did; she relied on dodging and weaving to get at her opponents, while I went for brute force." He gave a half-hearted chuckle. "She actually ended up in detention a lot more often, because Val was in many more fights than me." Warren sighed. "By the time I had left the school, we both had a reputation of being someone you don't talk to unless you want to see your own blood on the floor. Oh, and adding insult to injury, the few friends we had couldn't talk to us anymore. Their parents were convinced that we were going to end up in jail, just like our dad, because of the fights. They just never knew what he was in for, thankfully."

I resumed speaking. "Sky High was going to be different; people here actually knew who he was and what he's done. I kept a low profile, because I wanted to start a new reputation, not one based on Warren or our fathers', but it got ruined quickly." I looked at Lash. "Your fault, actually. You tripped Will, causing him to drop all his food on Warren, which pissed him off. The reasons are obvious as to why. When I saw the fight going on, I just wanted in. I hadn't been in a fight for a long time, it was something I missed."

A knock sounded at the wall behind us. "If you two are done spilling your guts, I have some good news for you."

We turned around to see Lilith leaning against the wall.

"Yeah mom? What is it?" Warren asked.

"Well, it would be a pretty big Christmas present, and slightly early, but how would you feel about moving to the neighbourhood all your friends there are in?" She waved her hand, gesturing to the people currently sitting on the sofa; Will, Layla, Zach, Magenta, Ethan and Lash.

My eyes shot open. "Seriously?! Yes!" I high-fived Warren, also enthusiastic about it, then everyone in turn.

"We would probably start looking soon." She commented, smiling at us discussing what we would look for in the new house.

"I dibs the basement!" I called out.

"Fine! Be that way!" Warren stuck his tongue out at me. "I call any other room larger than yours!"

I shoved him playfully. "Not possible! You'd need the whole upstairs for that!"

The banter went back and forth, approaching the 'danger zone'. It what our friends called it, as we were likely to get in a fight then.

Will stood up, shoving the two of us apart. "All right, break it up. Um, if you'd like…" He turned to Lilith. "I could ask my parents about looking for houses."

She beamed. "That'd be great! Whenever they want is fine."

He nodded, as Ethan snapped back to reality. "Oh, Valerie, I almost forgot! I think this Villain is your mom; Black Shield." He handed me a stack of papers. "She's the only one with powers who correspond to you. Her name is Megan Randall, plus she was known to work with your father quite a bit. Her main method was not offense, but defense. She would make, well, a shield, out of the same tendrils, which would block pretty much anything. I haven't seen any records on anything getting through. Also, I haven't seen anything on her using them like you do, for offense or for fabricating wings."

I just stared at the papers, processing what he just said.

Zach was the first to speak up. "Dude, how much spare time do you _have?_"

Ethan shrugged. "I don't really have homework, I finish it all at school. So, I do research and the like."

He looked back at me. "I believe I included contact information, if you want to talk to her, that is."

A few tears blurred my vision. _He didn't have to do this… I never asked him. No one did._

"Ethan…"

He turned back around, from being about to leave with everyone else.

I hugged the popsicle.

"Thanks."

"It's not a problem."


	16. The Society's Meeting

Unknown POV

**Society's Headquarters.**

_Stupid meetings; I want to get out and shoot something._

_Preferably someone. Namely, Heroes._

"We need to bring them down, and damn _soon_!" Hydra yelled, slamming her first into the table.

_Pfft. She's always so keen to attack. She needs to calm the hell down._

"No. We need to wait for more intelligence. We need weak points." I replied.

Hell-bent rolled his eyes, his spaded tail twitching. "You're always planning. You need to be more direct. Think of Royal Pain; now THAT was direct."

"Royal Pain was stupid. She did very little homework on the place, and with no backup plan. Look where she ended up." Vortex snapped. She was so much like her mother.

_Why, oh why, am I stuck with a bunch of imbeciles? _

_Oh, that's right; Espionage's idea. And stupid Earthwatch just__** had**__ to go along with this. And convince me to join._

I sighed.

"Something wrong, Marksman?" Earthwatch asked. He was forever following me around like a lost puppy, ever since I saved him as a young teen, just coming into his power.

Reason I saved him?

To piss off Hell-bent. I _hate_ the bastard.

I waved my hand. "No. We just need to wait. Espionage? Any word from our little infiltrator?"

The only one who almost never speaks in a meeting of the Society nodded.

"And?"

"Let's just say you don't want to know."

I sighed again. _Now there's a setback. What has she done now?_

* * *

_**A/N: I'm being nice. Uploading two chapters in such short period of time.**_

_**And now I'll let you agonize over this little cliff hanger! **_


	17. Zach's Crazy Dreams

Zach's POV

"Hey! Hey, Will! Warren! Peoples!" I yelled, running over to where my friends were, near the edge of the school.

Guess Will and Valerie were preparing for a flight.

Will can go super-fast, it's amazing

Valerie can't but she's really acrobatic, and those wings look awesome. Especially on fire.

Glowing's better though. Seriously, how else could I find my way in the dark?

Granted, Valerie can see perfectly well in the darkest room. I can see perfectly looking into the sun; she can't. Fair's fair, according to her.

Will sighed. "Yeah? What is it? Hurry up, it's a great day for a flight."

"Well, you know those dreams I have sometimes where what happens in the dream happens in real life?"

"Yeah..." Layla said, the others nodding. "It's only happened a couple times though."

Valerie and Warren started snickering. "Like the time he dreamt about Boomer's shorts falling off in front of the whole school!" She said.

"Oh, and the time he had the dream about how he'd blow up half the Mad Science Lab, then it happened, a week later!"" Warren added, and the group howled with laughter.

I scowled, well, as much as I could. I really don't know how Warren and Val can do that all the time; it hurts to keep the expression on for a while.

It just made them laugh again.

"_Anyways_, as I was going to say before I was so _rudely _interrupted…" I looked over at the chuckling Pyros before continuing.

"So, you know how Will said Royal Pain was plotting to turn everyone in to babies and raise them as Villains, right? Well, in the dream, she was part of this group of villains, and there was this one guy that looked like a demon and a girl whose hair was whipping around like crazy and a few others. They were planning on overthrowing Sky High, cause it produces way more Heroes then Villains, and were gonna let Villains run loose all over the world! And they said they had an infiltrator! Whatever that is, but it sounds scary!"

Everyone regarded me strangely. Ethan spoke up first.

"An infiltrator is a spy, Zach. And if a group of villains did indeed have one here, which could prove disastrous."

Valerie folded her arms. "To hell with the flight, Will." The way she spoke was scary; Warren does the same thing. Must run in the Battle family.

Her eyes narrowed. "We're going to have a talk with Powers. A long talk."

She started to walk to the school, and we all followed.

"Oh, and bro?"

Warren perked up. "Yeah?"

"Remember those two guys in the council who paid us a visit?"

"Jaden Prescott and Carter Taylor, what about them?"

"Give the names to Ethan, I want to contact them. I have a really bad feeling that Zach's dream is true."

_She does? Aweso- Wait, not awesome. I don't want to die!_

* * *

**_A/N: Oh god, Zach is so much fun to write for._**


	18. Finding out the Truth

Valerie's POV

I walked right past the secretary, despite her and my friends protests, and pushed open the door to Power's office. The others were behind me, uncertain; even Warren was.

"We need to talk. Zach, tell her what you told us. Ethan, can you _please_ get one of those two guys on the phone? Or, better yet, here?"

Ethan nodded and ran off. Zach relayed his story to the principal.

After Zach's ridiculously long version (we got the condensed), where Powers said she thinks it's just a dream, and Warren whispering he's sure she's lying, Ethan walked back into the room.

"Um, Valerie, Jaden Prescott should be here soon."

I kicked my head back in a long sigh. "Finally, we can get some straight answers around here, I hope."

After a long wait of fidgeting silence where I wished I could burn Power's ugly desk and whoever the spy is, Jaden finally showed up.

"Hello again miss-" He started but I cut him off.

"Forget formalities; Zach, tell him, condensed version please. I want answers."

As Zach was telling the Shape-shifter, Layla poked me.

"What are you doing? Zach's dream is probably just that; a dream."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Like I said earlier, I have a bad feeling. Really bad."

"And if you're wrong?" Magenta asked, coming over to where Layla and I were talking.

I let out a sigh. "Then I'll accept any and all responsibility."

Jaden remained silent as Zach told his story. When our glow stick of a friend finished, Jaden asked Zach a slightly shocking question.

"Are you sure you're not a seer as well?"

This jarred everyone back to reality.

"Wha- No! Glowing's more awesome! Besides, it's only happened a couple times before." He defended his powers, even though they're not the most effective.

"Are you sure?"

We all confirmed Zach's claim.

"Well, you're dream was right. There's a group of villains calling themselves the society, and they are indeed intent on putting Sky High out of commission. Unfortunately, we have very little information on them. All we know is a few of who's part of it, and that each villain has one or two teenagers with similar powers that they're coaching."

"So, in short, if we don't eliminate them, they will pretty much pull a Royal Pain, minus turning everyone into babies and taking the off the school before in plummets to the ground?" Warren asked.

"In essence, yes."

"And you have absolutely no idea where they are or who the spy is?" He continued.

"Exactly."

My turn. "Is there any way we help?" Everyone nodded, agreeing.

His expression was uncertain. "All of you, except for Warren and Adriaan, haven't been in Sky High that long; almost three months. I could never allow it."

"Well, being teenagers, you know we'll just go behind your back anyways. Why can't we help?"

"Because all of your parents would hate the council if any of you got hurt, or worse killed."

"Well, for majority of those here, yes that's a problem. But not me."

"And why's that?"

"I may live with Warren's mother, Lilith, but she's not my mom. My mom's a villain, same as our father. If anything, my birth parents would _hate_ me for taking other villains out. So, I defiantly want to help."

Will spoke now. "I want to follow in my parents' footsteps; this would be the best way."

Layla's turn. "I want to show others that I can fight; no one believes I can do anything."

Magenta. "I want to prove even the smallest can fight."

Ethan. "It's training and educational, in a sense. I'm in."

Zach. "I need to show others that I'm not useless in a fight."

Lash. "I'm going to do this for my friends. My mother ran off and my father's a bastard."

Warren. "I want to protect people, not destroy them, like my father."

I finished off what we were listing off. "And we will not back down."

Powers looked at the Council member. "You don't have a choice now; they won't take no for answer."

He let out a sigh, pale brown hair falling out of place as his head dropped. "I guess you're right, Diana."

Powers ushered us out of the room, saying she'd talk to us later.

As we walked down the halls, a round of high-fives and fist bumps went around, until Will asked everyone something.

"Who's Adriaan?"

Lash's head lowered closer to Will's. "That's me, Stronghold. Adriaan Rekken. Don't any of you _ever_ tell anyone."

Magenta's eyebrows shot up. "Adriaan Rekken? What kind of name is that?"

"Dutch, if I'm not mistaken. And you're name suits you well." Ethan said.

"It's Dutch. And please define how it _suits me_." My dear boyfriend scowled at the Popsicle.

"Well, Adriaan is name meaning flexibility. Rekken is, quite literally, Dutch for Stretch."

"… I hate my mom even more now."

* * *

_**A/N: I have no idea how I'm coming up with half the stuff I'm writing for this.**_

_**Stupid Imagination, how do you work...**_


	19. House Hunt & Talk With Powers

Warren's POV

"_Valerie! Get down here! We're leaving!_" I yelled at my lazy sister, who was currently napping on the couch. Again.

I don't know how she sleeps so much; it's completely and utterly beyond me. And everyone else, it seemed.

She didn't even stir, which annoyed Lilith and I.

"Plan B?" My mom asked.

"Plan B." I confirmed.

I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a pot and a wooden stir spoon.

Walking back over to where dear sister was sleeping, I brought the pot near her head, but far enough away she couldn't grab it and use it against me. That happened once, and I don't care to repeat the experience. I had a headache that lasted a week.

Bringing the spoon down on the pot repeatedly unleashed a long, loud string of curses in Cantonese, English and some other language I didn't know.

After the swearing subsided, I got the darkest glare I think I've ever gotten from her.

"What the hell was that for?"

"We're leaving to go look at houses. You coming or not?"

She swung her legs off the couch, slamming them into mine.

I pitched forwards, but grabbed her arm, bringing her with me.

After a moment, she got up. "Fine, let's go."

She made her way out to where Lilith was waiting with Will's mom. "Sis! What was the other language you swore in? I didn't recognize it."

"Lash taught me some Dutch Swears."

"That makes sense. Didn't even know he spoke another language."

"Makes two, until he taught me."

The ride was silent, except for Lilith and Josie's non-stop talking.

_Oh my god mom… Shut uppppp…._

We finally arrived at the first house, not far from Will, Layla and Zach's houses.

We toured through the house, not liking it very much.

The second was the same way.

The third however, was different.

Valerie fell in love with the basement, as it was perfect, in her mind. I preferred where my room was. Got a great view of the Maxville skyline.

Of course, the house and Sanctum had to be fire-proofed, for a pretty good reason.

We got it for a song, as the previous owners wanted it sold and out of the neighbourhood.

Something about too many sonic booms overhead, a strong glow nearby at night and the fact the garden wouldn't stop growing rapidly. (Apparently weeding was a daily chore.)

I can see why.

As Valerie and I talked with Will and Layla, who stopped by, Lilith was filling out paperwork for the house.

If I ever have to do a lot of paperwork, I'm torching the papers. Val agrees.

Finally, once it was done, we made our way back home, ready to start packing. The house was indeed move in ready.

Talk about a Christmas present.

We're transferring everything come the first day of the break.

One more week. Thank god.

* * *

Valerie's POV

I squirmed in my seat, slightly nervous as to what Powers had to say. It's been just under a month since we stormed into her office.

Everyone else looked just as nervous.

Finally, after shuffling through papers and folders, she looked up.

"Mr. Prescott has finally made a decision, and the rest of the council agrees unanimously." _Seriously? That's rare. Only happened, what, once before? Maybe twice?_

"You have all of this week, from today until Friday, to finish all your projects and work. After the break, all of you will be running the Slammer, and working as a team, coming up with how to use your powers in creative ways. That will be your only class; Boomer will oversee it, and Mr. Prescott and I will pop in occasionally to see what's going on."

We were all shocked; that was it?

No big speech on how our idea was stupid, and doling out punishments?

Wow.

"You'll get more information in the new year. Until then, enjoy yourselves."

As we started to leave the room, she stood up. "Oh, and one last thing; Choose a codename for when you fight the Society. Good luck."

_Codenames… Stront* that sucks._

_And__** please**__, Zach, for the love of everything, do __not__ pick Zach-Attack…_

* * *

Most hectic week of my life.

Looking forwards to moving everything. That'll be less stressful.

* * *

**_*Stront: Dutch for Shit_**

**_The moving sequance... it shall be fun to write. _**


	20. Unpacking and More News

Valerie's POV

_Finally! We're ready to unpack. Shouldn't be too bad. …_

_Famous last words much?_

_The main problem is the gang is helping. Zach's bright idea. _

As the boxes were being brought inside by Will and Lash, the others helped move them around in the house, to different areas.

Unfortunately, Layla and Magenta were peaking inside each one and calling out contents as Ethan sat off to the side reading some packet of information, and Warren, Lilith and I carried boxes to various areas of the house.

The worst part?

We lost track of Zach. We have no idea where he got to. Not good. Not at all.

"Clothes!" "More clothes!" Came the most common call from the hippie and the shifter. The occasional "Kitchen stuff!" or "Linens!" rang out.

"Bunch of books… On old war uniforms and medals and stuff?" Magenta yelled, confused.

"Valerie's stuff!" Warren yelled back.

"Seriously? There's also a box of art supplies and crap."

"Also hers! I can't draw worth a damn!"

I laughed, taking the box from my purple-clad friend. "Ask him about writing! You should read his work!"

The girls looked shocked, as did Will, who just walked in.

"Warren _writes?_"

"Val! I can and _will_ get you for this!"

"This is pay-back for waking me up on Sunday!"

He had no comeback for that.

As I walked by Ethan, I paused. "Whatcha reading?" I asked the geek.

"Oh, more papers Powers gave me yesterday. Apparently, Carter Taylor wants us to design a costume for use, cause you can put better body armour in it."

I groaned. "Seriously? First coming up with an aliases for use, and now a costume? You've got to be joking."

"No, I'm quite serious."

"…"

I was about to speak, but Zach running in from who-knows-where, yelling.

"I came up with a naa-ame! I came up with one!"

"Zach, calm down. You mean a codename?" Magenta asked, calming her hyperactive boyfriend down. Or, at least trying to.

"Yeah!" He grinned like an idiot.

"Please, please, _please_ don't be Zach-Attack…" Layla prayed.

"Nope! It's Beacon!"

"That's actually.. Pretty good."

He bobbed his head. "Yeah! And I came up with a bunch more for _everyone!_"

"Oh no…" Will moaned.

"Zach, we also need to design a costume."

He nodded again, still grinning. "I know! And I have my design!"

"WE just found out! How did you know?!" Ethan exclaimed.

"I overheard a phone call! Principal Powers was talking to some guy!"

"You've got to be joking…"

"Nope! And now you all gotta come up with a costume!"

"Anyways, Zach, let's hear the names…" Will said, evidently wanting to get this over and done with.

"Okay dokay!" Zach unfolded the paper he was holding.

"So, Will I'm calling you Protector, Ethan's Liquiform, Layla is Seedling, Lash is Rekbaar, Valerie's Thirteen, Warren is Firebird and Magenta is Cavia."

"Those aren't bad… How did you come up with these? Particularly Magenta's." Ethan asked.

"Google! It was fun to research it!" That grin still hasn't left his face…

"Whatever, let's finish up. There's barbeque later." Warren said, turning around to go get another couple boxes.

"Yeah, sure, okay." Came the various replies.

_Costumes… Why us? Why did they even come up with that idea?_

_I mean, sure, codenames I can understand, protecting our identities._

_Maybe costumes do the same?_

* * *

After food and unpacking, I plopped on the couch from the old house, which now resided in my room in the basement.

Well, some unpacking; there's still boxes everywhere.

I cracked open one of my books on the war uniforms for various countries.

_Hmm… Something with a lot of black, and my trench coat. Gotta have the trench coat._

_And preferably combat boots._

I flipped through the pages, until I got to the section on World War two.

_Bingo. _

I grabbed my sketch book and a pencil, and got down to work.

Of course, I designed a logo for the name Thirteen, first.

_This shall be awesome._


	21. Christmas and Costumes

Lash's POV

_One week into Christmas vacation._

I knocked on the door to the new house, because I couldn't see a doorbell. Probably for good reason.

Lilith opened the door. "Oh, hello Lash! You're here to see Valerie, aren't you? She's in the Room of Doom."

I paused. "Room… of Doom?"

She shrugged. "It's what Warren's christened it, because there's no light and the constant music floating out of there."

"Okay then…" I was at a loss for words. _Room of Doom. Room. Of Doom. Has a certain ring to it, I guess._

"Oh, where's my brain today?! Come in, come in!" She ushered me in, out of the snow.

"Valerie and Warren both must hate the weather."

She nodded. "Oooohhhhh yeah. There are days I can't get either of them out of their beds, and it's worse when Warren decides to join Valerie in the basement, because that's where the furnace is. It's just like the alarm clocks."

"Dare I ask?"

"Ask Valerie. She'll tell you"

"Anyways, directions to the 'Room of Doom'?" I used air quotations around the last part.

"Down those stairs, to your right. First door. Just follow the music."

"Thanks!" I waved and made my way done, following the deep thudding.

I knocked on her door, but I guess she can't hear me.

I opened it a crack and poked my head in.

Valerie was hanging off the ceiling, her tendrils holding her aloft.

_Those things are __seriously__ multi-purpose._

What she was doing was surprising.

She was painting the walls of her room.

All kinds of things, from Dragons and Phoenixes to… All our friends? Layla to Magenta, Zach to Warren, Will to her, Ethan to me?

"Oh, hey Lash." She placed the paintbrush and palette on the dresser, then dropped to the floor.

I walked a little further in. "That's amazing… I never knew you could paint."

She hugged me. "Yeah, well, most people don't."

Hugging her back, I replied.

"Which makes me question your motives."

She laughed. "Shaddup! C'mon upstairs, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry!"

* * *

Lash's POV

**December 25****th****.**

_You know, normally, I wouldn't be at Layla's house, laughing as a couple of birds, whom resided in her house during the winter, bickered over the last few grapes._

_To make it worse, her mom was conveying what they were saying._

_I never knew that birds could swear; the male blue jay would make sailors blush. _

Magenta was leaning on Zach, Layla on Will, Valerie on me; we were all laughing so hard. Ethan was scribbling down notes; go figure.

Finally, after Mrs. Williams calmed the birds down and split the grapes between them, we were able to stop laughing.

The birds went off to their respective perches, as we sat down to trade presents, talk and just have fun.

The Christmas tree, which was artificial for obvious reasons, sat in a corner as we circled around it, and the colorfully wrapped boxes underneath.

Layla and Will started, handing a parcel to each person. Guess they did theirs as joint project.

Magenta received a new studded belt, with purple, black and silver metal studs.

Zach got more neon clothing. I have no idea how Maj puts up with that.

Ethan got this extremely thick book, on the different superheroes and villains, as well as major battles and enemies. I swear, it looked like it weighed around ten or twelve pounds.

Warren got new gloves, because, um… let's just say we found out he's acid-proof.

The hard way. He wasn't too pleased.

I got a rubber band ball. The size of a freakin' basketball. What am I going to _do_ with this?

Oh, well. Rubber bands are addicting to play with. Can never have too many. I love shooting them at people.

As poor Warren, once again, learned the hard way in History. And I learned how easy it is for them to burn to ash.

Valerie got more painting supplies. (I had dropped a remark to Layla about her paintings.)

Layla got a bunch of new planting supplies from Will, while she gave him a gadget of some sort, used to check wind speed, direction and a bunch of other stuff like that.

Ethan handed out his gifts, which pretty much consisted of hand-written notes on our powers and others with them, different ways to use the, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

Magenta gave out coupons on 'one free chewed-up homework'. Those might actually be useful.

Zach… Those _neuken* _glow sticks are useless to me. I will slingshot them at your head!

Warren did the exact same as Magenta, except it was 'one free burnt-to-ash homework'. Still useful.

Valerie handed out cash, twenty-five bucks each. Her excuse being she sucks at present shopping.

She gave me a plain black long-sleeved shirt with a skull on it, like my orange one.

I gave everyone various little things, plus an apology note to Ethan for all the times I gave him a swirly or stole his lunch money.

Valerie received a black and white striped shirt identical to mine. Upon the arched eyebrow, I shrugged and spoke. "You need a color other than black."

"My hair's almost white; it's a pale enough blonde." She retorted.

"That doesn't count." I shot back.

She stuck her tongue out. "Fine." She poked Layla in the head. "Where can I change my shirt?"

"Follow me." The hippie led her off somewhere, so Warren decided to peek in his sister's bag to see what else she brought.

He pulled out a hardcover book, and flipped through the pages, as we all looked on.

Her sketch book.

Sketches of everyone in the school, interacting normally, or locked in a play fight, or Zach messing up in Mad Science.

We flipped through more pages, until we settled on a two-page spot.

A logo on the left, a costume design on the right.

The logo was cool, an inked design taking up the page. The number Thirteen, written in a very angular style, with flames rising up from it. On either side were wings, the right one feathered, the left one like a dragon's wing.

The costumes was cool. Her usual black, but it looked like an old war uniform. Combat boots, trench coat, the works.

Ethan exploded as he saw it, the same time Val walked in wearing the shirt I gave her, minus her trench.

"**_What the HELL Valerie?!_**"Ethan rarely swears, if ever.

She had an innocent look on, but at the same time, a look of knowing.

"Why is **this** your costume design?!"

He held up the sketch book.

"I like it. But I had to change some minor details."

"_'Minor details'_ does **not** begin to cover it."

"Um, guys… I'm confused." _As you always are Zach… Always are._

"You guys know what happened during the second world war?" Everyone but Zach nodded at Ethan's question.

"Remember who the National Socialist Party was?" Heads shook.

The geek sighed. "Do I have to explain _everything_?"

"Pretty much." I smirked.

"Does the Holocaust ring any bells?" Eyes widened.

"Her costume… Is based off those _neuken _Nazis?" I said, shocked.

"I left out key details, like the various symbols and badges. I'm not that stupid. Besides, the SS uniforms were actually pretty cool. Only problem is it's pretty much all leather."

I arched an eyebrow. "Kinky." The pale-haired girl shoved me off the back off the couch.

"Okay then…" Layla's sentence trailed off, causing Warren to speak up. "Cheese cube?" He asked, making her give a small laugh.

"How about we all discuss costumes designs now, _other_, than Valerie's."

Heads nodded. "Good idea."

Will's was something similar to his father's; Layla's was body armour in natural colors with various plants wrapped around her arms, torso and waist.

Warren's was reds, oranges and yellows, with the cape made to look like feathers. Of course, it had to be entirely fire-proofed.

Ethan's had to be unstable molecules, as did Magenta's. Theirs were also made with colors similar to what they wear every day.

Mine was body armour, too, but I included my usual stripes.

After that, we went back to talking, until Zach had the 'good' idea of Mistletoe, for the couples.

He and Magenta went first, sharing a quick kiss.

Val and I went next, doing the same.

The Will and Layla.

After sitting around, waiting, until those two finished, was annoying.

Valerie, with her infamous short temper, gave up first.

"Oi! If you two don't stop sucking out each other's tonsils, I can, and _will_ shove the glow sticks Zach gave me in a _very_ unpleasant place!" She roared, which tore the two apart.

"If you _want_ to continue, go get a _vloek*_ room."

They looked at each other before running upstairs.

"Shit, didn't actually think they would. I vote we evacuate. Now." She said, eyes wide.

"Let's go to our house, sis."

"Good idea."

_Thank god for ridicules board games._

_Who knew being nice could actually be fun? I only wish Speed knew. Then he might actually be here. _

* * *

**_A/N: Neuken: Fucking_**

**_Vloek: damn_**

**I'm sorry if the idea for Val's costume is offensive in any way. I will be honest; the uniforms, minus the Swastika, are actually pretty cool, for war uniforms.**

**And FINALLY! A long chapter!**


	22. The New year and a New Schedule

Valerie's POV

_The new year. The year we crack down on this so-called society and beat the shit out of them._

_Assuming we find them, of course._

We all got our new schedules, discovering we just went from the Slammer, to Mad Science to figure out gadgets and other random stuff, and coming up with attack and defense plans.

The only time off was lunch; they still gave homework.

"My spine…" I groaned as I sat down with my friends, placing my tray between Lash's and Warren's.

"Slammer?" They asked, at the same time.

"Yes. I now officially hate Boomer."

"You didn't before?" Warren asked.

"I hated his shorts."

"Point taken."

"…I would kill for some pancakes right now. With Canadian Maple Syrup, cause they know how to make it."

"Sis, that's just extremely random. And the US of A makes Maple Syrup too."

"But it SUCKS!"

"You've got to be joking…"

"Nope!" I grinned and started to eat quickly. As soon as I'm home, I don't care if its on fire (not like that matters to me, I'd be fine.) I'm making pancakes.

"Valerie, did you have breakfast?" Will asked.

I swallowed the food in my mouth before replying. "Yup!" I went right back to eating.

"She had about half a dozen or so waffles, covered in Maple Syrup. She's addicted to the stuff. But she doesn't eat candy. It's strange." Warren explained to the group.

"How much can she _eat?!_"

"A lot."

* * *

Two weeks into the new school year

Tech talk! Of course, it would go better if I understood more than just the various weaponry you can make in Mad Science. Anything else in it, I'm terrible at.

"Zach, why are looking at that battery like it could kill you?" I asked, confused.

"Cause I want to."

"… Seriously?"

"He discovered that batteries can boost his glow over the break. We, meaning I, are doing research on how to find the best weight/size to power ratio, with which materials." Ethan explained, not looking up from the computer in the relatively empty Science lab.

"Zach, would you care to elaborate?" Will asked, also curious.

"What's that mean?"

"Explain what Ethan means by batteries 'boosting your glow'." I shot at him. I am so going to buy him a dictionary, come next Christmas.

"Oh! That! Well, you see, in my family, I'm the only one who glows. But everyone else has some sort of electricity power. Anyways, my uncle's car wouldn't start at, like, one in the morning on New Year 's Day, and cause my dad couldn't find a flashlight, he woke me up so he could see. My dad's a living battery, k? So he was gonna jump start the car. He asked me to hold some cables; I touch the battery and BAM! I was glowing like New York City during New Year 's Eve! So that got me to thinking I could use a battery to charge me up if I need it in a fight, so I could blind people, but I hope I don't blind you, Valerie, cause that would be bad, with your temper and all." He took a deep breath after speaking so rapidly.

"Um, am I the only one who understood half that?" I asked.

"Yup." Came from Maj, who was working on some earpieces for us to communicate.

"How can you deal with that? I'd probably roast him."

She shrugged. "I just can. How do you deal with Lash's stretchiness?"

"Touché." I replied.

"Hey, Zach, I just realized you never showed us your costume idea. What is it?" Layla asked our glow stick of a friend.

"I'm not-a telling!" He sang. "It's a surprise!"

"Relax, Layla, there will be _more _than enough neon for all of us, on his." Magenta reassured her friend. "By the way… What did you and Will do on Christmas, when Valerie gave you two crap for playing tonsil hockey?"

From the look on their faces, they evidently weren't going to tell us.

Magenta clued in quickly. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"We're kidding Maj! Most of the clothes stayed on!" Will said quickly, then slapped his hands over his mouth.

Lash rolled his eyes. "Teenagers with hormones."

"You can't say shit mister." I shot at him, which made him blush slightly.

"Oh man, that's cute!" Magenta and Layla squealed. "I never knew he could!"

The blushing face quickly turned to a death glare.

"Let's just work." He said, restraining his anger through clenched teeth.

"Sure, why not?" I set down at one lab station, working on some weapons I had planned in my head.

After a couple hours, it was nearly time to go for lunch. I started to pack up, when Will poked me in the shoulder. "Whatcha working on?"

"Weapons. What else? You know I'm crap at anything else in this subject."

"What kind? The look like guns."

"They are." I responded, not looking up from packing up my gear.

"You don't need guns."

"Custom ammo, dude. Ever heard of a hero called Hellboy? Works for the BPRD?"

"Yeah… What about him?"

"He uses guns, but he has different Ammo for different nasties. So, I'll have my own types, like explosives, incendiary rounds, trackers, acidic, you get the idea. But I want to make them so I can hold them with not just my hands, but the tendrils as well."

"Why? So, you can shoot more than two guns?" He asked.

"So reloading is easier and faster."

"Okay then. Oh, look, its lunch. Food?" He replied.

"Ya think? Race you."

* * *

Tressa's POV

I finally spotted Layla and her friends, after two weeks of almost never seeing them at lunch, and hearing none of them were in their usual classes.

I walked up and sat next to the ginger-haired girl. "Hey, where have you been? No one's seen any of you."

Everyone looked extremely tired and worn out, and Zach was reading something on electricity-based powers, and Ethan helping him understand what he was reading. Apparently, he never reads.

"It's difficult to explain… But the simplest way is we're getting extra training." She said, her voice strained from fatigue.

"A _lot_ of extra training." Will added, stretching his arms behind himself.

"Why?" I was confused; why them and no one else?

Magenta started to mumble something, about villains, a society and a spy.

My look of confusion quickly changed to one of shock.

_They know?_

Warren picked up on it first. The Pyro raised an eyebrow, curiously.

"Why the change of expression, Tressa?"

"Oh, um, anyone would be shocked to learn there's a group of villains plotting something against the school, and that they have a spy. Wouldn't they?"

"Yeah. But Magenta never mentioned anything about a plot."

I panicked slightly, and my mind ran, trying to find an excuse. "Well, it's just a guess. It could be against the Council or something too!" I blurted.

The look he had on was cold and calculating, like he was trying to decide whether or not to burn me where I sat.

After a stone-cold silence at the table, Zach broke it first, by asking Ethan about generators, and lunch carried on as normal as it could.

_Most awkward lunch, ever._

_I'm so dead; Espionage will not be happy._

* * *

**_A/N: I'm sorry, I had to bring Hellboy into this. I love the comics and movie. Plus, he's the only character I could think of that uses different types of Ammo. _**


	23. Slammer Run

Valerie's POV

**Middle of February. And it's cooollllddd….**

And now we have to run the Slammer in pairs.

Figures Boomer paired Warren and I together in this.

He had a few older students in, so they get could training as well, he told them. A Cyrokinetic; he was in his last year of school: A Hydrokinetic, and a girl who dealt with force fields; they could stop just about anything, but people were out of the question, according to Ethan.

I was praying he was right.

After the others got changed, Warren and I stood in the center of the Slammer; it was set up like a giant Save the Citizen, minus the citizen.

Just before we started, I spoke up.

"Hey, bro, remember that time, when you were in grade eoght, and we got cornered by about five or six others?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Remember the song?"

"Yup."

"We're doing that again. Only this time, ramp it up."

He grinned. "Got it." As he finished, we stood back to back, in the middle of the room.

* * *

Lash's POV 

I could see Warren and Val talking, but I couldn't hear them.

They went back to back, just as Boomer motioned for the Slammer Run to start.

The two siblings just set up a low chant, slowly rising in volume.

"Let the bodies hit the floor… Let the bodies hit the floor… Let the bodies hit the floor… Let the bodies hit the-" The both powered up at the same time, as the screamed the last word. "_FLOOOOORRRRR!_"

As they yelled that, they began to attack, keeping the Hydro and Cyrokinetics back, and the girl with force fields blocked the fire and tendrils as best she could.

"Beaten, what for?" "_what for?_" "Can't take much mo-re." "Here we go, _here we go, here we go…_"

Their singing confused the others, who were trying to attack, but couldn't.

"ONE!" "Nothing wrong with me."

"TWO!" "Nothing wrong with me."

"THREE!" "Nothing wrong with me."

"FOUR!" "Nothing wrong with me."

"ONE!" "Something's got to give."

"TWO!" "Something's got to give.

"THREE!" "Something's got to give."

"NOW!" They screamed the last part again, pushing forwards against the others.

"Let the bodies hit floor!" Was yelled in-between punches, fireballs and tendrils.

By this time, the Force field girl was already out, because Warren gave Valerie a boost; using his hands, she pushed off and right at her. Ethan was right: only people can get through. Good for Val, bad for the other girl.

I think that Tackle had to hurt; she was knocked out as soon as she hit the floor.

"Push me again."

"This is the end."

"_Here we go, here we go, here we go._"

Forgoing powers, they ran forwards, attacking in close quarters.

"ONE!" "Nothing wrong with me."

"TWO!" "Nothing wrong with me."

"THREE!" "Nothing wrong with me."

"FOUR!" "Nothing wrong with me."

"ONE!" "Something's got to give."

"TWO!" "Something's got to give.

"THREE!" "Something's got to give."

Warren drove forwards, pushing the Hydrokinetic back, while Valerie was weaving around the Cryo; she was really annoying him. He couldn't use his powers, because whenever he shot an ice blast, she dodged at the last second.

"Let the bodies hit the floor"

"Let the bodies hit the floor"

"Let the bodies hit the floor"

"Let the bodies hit the floor"

"Let the bodies hit the floor"

"Let the bodies hit the floor"

Their voices rang loud, alternating between the Pyro siblings.

"Skin against skin, blood and bone."

"You're all by yourself, but you're not alone."

"You wanted in, now you're here."

"Driven by hate, consumed by fear."

They were evidently winning, but dragging the fight out on purpose.

"ONE!" "Nothing wrong with me."

"TWO!" "Nothing wrong with me."

"THREE!" "Nothing wrong with me."

"FOUR!" "Nothing wrong with me."

"ONE!" "Something's got to give."

"TWO!" "Something's got to give.

"THREE!" "Something's got to give."

They stopped there, not finishing the song.

The Hydro had a bleeding nose, and bruises along her arms and legs.

The Cryo was nursing a dislocated shoulder, and a good size bump on his head.

The worst the two Battles got was some bruises and scratches.

_How many fights have these two been in?_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for a crap chapter. I was rushed. Stupid Exams...**_


	24. Valentine's Dinner

Valerie's POV

_Ah, Valentine's Day._

_Is it for lovers, or crass commercialism?_

_Definitely crass commercialism. If it was for lovers, it would be in the middle of flipping August._

_ Annndddd… The Strongholds just __had__ to have an insanely oversized 'get together' with all of their son's friends._

_Which included us Pyros and a rubber band._

_This evening will not go as planned._

_If there's a plan, that is._

Warren rang the doorbell, waited a couple seconds, then rang it again. And again. And _again._

Finally giving up that no one was coming, he placed his hand on the doorknob and let it heat up until it popped out.

It finally gave, the door swinging open to reveal the so called get together.

It was a freakin' party.

Will's mom walked over with said person.

"Oh, you're here! Welcome!" She paused. "How'd you get in? The door was locked."

As Will ushered us away, I replied to her question. "Let's just say you might need a new doorknob; partially melted ones don't tend to work well."

"Sorry about this guys. We're all really in the basement, while my parents party with their friends. Come one, the stairs are this way."

We passed by their living room, which was so crowded and loud, I'm surprised no one's killed anyone yet.

After what seemed like a ridiculously long flight of stairs, we came upon Layla, Maj, Ethan and Zach, all lounging on beanbags and chairs, discussing various superheroes and other inane stuff.

"Hey! Hey, over here! Help me settle this argument!" Zach yelled, waving his arms.

We all let out a long sigh.

"Who would win in a fight? Karl Ruprecht Kroenen or Wolverine? I say Wolverine. But Ethan disagrees."

"Wolverine, as in the Canadian super Hero? Against an undead Nazi ninja? You're kidding right."

"You've heard of Kroenen?" Ethan asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah. He may be a villain, but he's damn awesome. Except for lack of eyelids, lips and fingernails. That's creepy. And Zach, Kroenen would win. Wolverine can die. Kroenen's already dead. You can't kill him."

Cue Zach's pouty face.

"Plus, on the coolness scale, Kroenen still triumphs. His blades are beautiful. And so is that trench coat."

"NOOOOOOO!" He screamed. "Wolverine tops him!"

"That sounded almost sexual." Lash commented, smirking.

"Holy crap! I did _not_ need that image, thank you!" I cried, covering my eyes.

Everyone laughed, as we settled into what was going to become one of the strangest evenings in the history of the world.

Then comes dinner.

* * *

Laughing, yelling, general chaos.

That's what happens when you take about a dozen super-powered adults and get them drunk.

But the kids are fine.

After the laughing died down some, Josie brought out some more food, which all the teenagers present took a good-size portion of.

Except for Layla. She doesn't like pot roasts. She is a _total_ vegan. I, personally, am the complete opposite.

Yeah, I'll eat potatoes and that, but anything else is out of the question.

Don't even try to take Bacon away from me. It'll only get the holy hell beat out of you.

The Commander wiped a tear of laughter from his eye and took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Anyways, how are you and your friends doing Will? Having fun?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I think we're much quieter than you."

"No Sir-ee! You're as loud as they come!" Steve threw back his head, downing another swig of alcohol.

"Dude, how much has he had?"

Will sighed at Zach's question. "I don't know, and I don't want to."

"Let's go with a lot and leave it at that." Layla placed her hand on Will's arm; an attempt to calm him.

"Warren! Valerie!" He slurred. "When was the last time you two saw your dad?"

The collective expression of 'Oh crap' on my friend's faces alone was enough to tell an outside that that was not exactly a safe subject.

I placed my fork down and looked the adult dead in the eye.

"I don't know about Warren, but I'm thinking of paying him a visit soon."

My sibling raised an eyebrow. I shrugged, replying. "Answers."

By this time, the question asker wasn't paying attention; or any adults for that matter. So, we teens decided to slip away.

Back in the safety of the basement, we regrouped.

"Valerie, Why would you even _want_ to see Baron?" Lash asked, pulling me down next to him.

"Like I said; answers. I tried contacting Megan Randall, with the ways Ethan suggested, but none worked. So I figure this is the way it would work."

"By the way, I have something to throw at you all; an idea, if you want to think of it that way." Warren said, sitting down next to Will.

"Let's hear it."

"Okay, remember the other day when the new girl, Tressa, came by at lunch and asked where we had been? And Magenta mumbled something about villains and a spy. But you never said anything about a plot."

"Yeah, so?" She responded.

"So, Tressa's expression changed to one of worry. I asked her about it, and she claimed anyone would be worried if they found out about villains with a plot against Sky High. Then when I called her out on saying something about a plot, she panicked. What do you want to bet, she's the spy?"

"But, she can't be! She so nice!" Layla wailed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, looks can be deceiving. Our goddamn _father_ is an example, a _prime_ example, of that! How convenient is it that she showed up at the school, just a short while _after_ Royal Pain was defeated?!"

"He actually has a really good point, Layla. We should keep an eye on her." Will said, hugging his girlfriend.

I nodded. "If she ever drops something, like, I dunno, a paper or something, pick it up and give it back. _But_, look at it first; if it's just school work, defiantly give it back. If it looks like notes on the school itself, keep it and say nothing to her."

Everyone nodded and murmured their agreement.

The evening ended shortly afterwards, everyone heading home in their separate directions.

With Will's parents yelling about the front doorknob.

_Heh._

* * *

_**A/N: Exams are done! I'm happy! (Well, for this semester...)**_

_**And a new chapter! After a while without one.**_


	25. Hello Father

_**A/N: I have no idea how this turned out! I really hope you enjoy meeting the infamous Baron Battle!**_

_**And don't worry; the rest of the Battle family will show up. Eventually. When I get around to it.**_

_**I think I'll make em live in Switzerland. It makes sense.**_

_**And now the end of my ramblings and my longest Author note.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Valerie's POV

"Valerie Battle, to see Baron Battle."

The prison guard nodded, then did a double take at who I wanted to visit.

"Let me get this straight. _You_ want to visit one of the most violent criminals we have locked up here?"

I blinked. "Yeah. He's my father, thanks. I want answers."

He sneered. "Of course you do. How do I know you're not going to try to break him out?"

"Because I'm not stupid. You really think I would try that? Why would anyone? He could probably escape on his own."

The guard paled slightly.

After a security run-through, and a metal detector which didn't like my choices in jewelry, I could finally talk to him.

_My father._

Funny, here I am, about to talk to someone who is, in a way, dear to my heart. Or should be, anyways.

About to talk to him, _for the first time._

Strange, really.

I sat down in the visiting room, and waited for the guards to bring him in.

Finally, a man, tall, just a touch shorter than Warren by my guess, was brought in. His hair was the same deep brown as Warren's but with a slight curl to it, as well as the streaks of color; this time oranges and reds.

The guards stood off to the side, to make sure nothing happened, as he sat down at the table across from me.

"So…" I was extremely unsure what to say.

"I've heard."

"Sorry, heard what?" And now I'm confused.

"Everything. I know what's going on at Sky High. I know you're dating the Rekken boy, I know you're friends with that Stronghold kid, and I know you came very close to killing Flash Freeze's daughter in Save the Citizen, which I must say I am proud of. Looks like you might follow my… 'career path' after all."

_Say what?_

I weaved my fingers together as I placed my hands on the table in front of me.

"Let's get a few things straight." Just because he's my father, doesn't mean I'll treat him like that.

"So what if I'm friends with Will Stronghold? Who cares if I'm dating Lash? And I most certainly will _not_ follow in your 'profession'. Tell me; what do you know about this group of villains, this so-called 'Society'?"

"Why?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Just tell me, who's in this group, along with anything else you know."

"Well, I guess I'm not in a position to negotiate…" He sighed. "There's seven that I know of, and a few have someone they're 'tutoring', in a sense. There's only two of these pairs that I know of."

"Well, who are they? Out with it. What can they do?"

"Well, for starters, there's Marksman. I'd be careful of him; he can shoot anything with deadly accuracy. There's a teenage boy who goes by Earthwatch. An earth bender, if you will. He's being tutored by him. Even though their powers don't align, they work together well."

I nodded, remembering all that I could.

"Then there's Espionage and Vortex. Espionage is unique, to say the least; a one way telepath, that works over short distances, usually only a mile or two. She's the perfect spy, because she can hear and see everything through one person. Vortex is exactly how the name sounds. She's a wind-rider; useful, and the winds can bring her conversations from a distance."

He let out a slow breath. "Those are the two pairs I know of."

"Who else in in the group?" Good information, to be honest.

"There's Hell-Bent, Hydra, and D.N.A; all a pain to fight. Hell-Bent is a rare one; a demon-type. Wings, cloven hooves and goat legs, the spaded tail and the horns. Hydra, though…" He gave a low chuckle.

"She' pretty hard to kill; she's a regenerator, and close to instant too. You need a lot of luck and power to take her down." Baron shook his head.

"And D.N.A… his talent lies in creating any creature, and I mean any, from splicing DNA. He's made everything from dinosaurs to unicorns; and not the gentle kind. Each of his creations responds to him and him alone. The thing about this is while they are hard to kill, they take a long time to make, so he only employs up to four, at any given time. Oh, and be wary of his raptors; those claws can leave quite the mark."

I nodded. I will be on the lookout for these three. D.N.A especially.

"And what about Black Shield; a Megan Randall? Who's she?"

"She's your mom. And I don't recommend contacting her, or even trying to; she never wanted a child, much less one like you. I convinced her not to get an abortion." He looked up, his eyes slightly watering. "Please, Valerie, if you see her…"

I turned to leave, the door open.

"Tell her I love her."

A small sniffle sounded behind me; I didn't even turn around as I exited the room.

"Good bye, **_father_**_._"


	26. Sad Valerie

Lash's POV

Valerie was laying out all the information she got from Baron over the weekend, while Ethan was writing everything down.

After that, being the nerd he is, he ran off to do some research.

Won't be seeing him for a few hours.

Even so, the pale-haired girl looked sad, even with all that we've gotten done.

I placed my arms around her, drawing her close. "You okay?" I asked, concern in my voice.

She shook her head. "Not really…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Is that all you're going to say?" I asked.

"Not really."

I sighed, and she gave a small smile.

"Sure you don't want to talk about what's on your mind?"

She shrugged. "Maybe later."

I let my head fall to the side a little. "Tell me."

"No."

"Please? Tell me?"

"Nope."

"Pleaseeeee?" I dragged the word out.

She gave a sigh to my pestering her. "Fine." She squirmed a little in my arms, trying to turn around in her chair.

"Turns out my Megan Randall, my so-called 'mother', never wanted a kid. Apparently, most defiantly not one like me. But Baron convinced her not to get an abortion."

I winced. Hearing your biological mother never wanted you and was going to get you killed before you even lived a little, had to be rough.

I suppose I know what's that's like, kind of.

My own ran off with some other guy, claiming she wasn't ready for 'family life'.

As you can imagine, my father was upset by this, and now he's a pain-in-the-ass, lazy, good-for-nothing bastard.

I squeezed my arms a little tighter around her.

"And then, get this. He said to never even try to contact her, because who knows what she'll do. _Then_, he has the nerve to ask me that if I ever see her, to tell her he still loves her!"

She crossed her arms as well as she could, because my two were kinda in the way, slightly.

"Hey. Chin up, Val. If she's like that, she'd probably make a lousy mom anyways. You're better off with Lilith. She's really nice and she makes good cookies. Moms should know how to make good cookies; if they can't, that's just sad. Then again, my mom couldn't."

She chuckled. "You and your cookies."

"You and your _Canadian_ Maple Syrup."

She laughed as I freed her from my grip, so we could work again.

_Now I want some of Lilith's cookies. Those things are __addicting__, Verdomme!*_

* * *

*Dutch for Damn It!

_**A/N: Yay for short chapter update!**_

_**I don't get a lot of time to write during the week, so I try to get as much in on the weekends.**_

_**Plus, I've started a Captain America Fanfiction, which I've posted a couple chapters of, and a Hellsing one that I haven't posted any.**_

_**I'm not sure I'll post it, but I might.**_

_**And I need to write a short story for English class, plus another oneshort I have planned for Shadows and Fire.**_


	27. Alarm Clocks

_**A/N: This is really just a filler chapter. I haven't updated for so long! I'm so SORRY! Don't kill me! *hides in corner and uses Lash as a body shield***_

* * *

Lilith's POV

_Another glory-less Monday morning._

_Why do they exist?_

_Oh, right; to annoy every person on the planet. _

Because it's the dead of winter and neither Warren nor Valerie, want to get up early, I ended up making them a lunch today, so they don't have to wait in line at the cafeteria.

But I had to find a way to wake them up; I'll probably just shake their shoulders gently.

Having two, super-powered Teenagers in one house isn't always the safest course.

Particularly if they dislike the cold and have short temperaments.

As I started to pack away the food in their bags, a large ringing sounded from the basement, followed by swearing in both Cantonese and Dutch.

"_Diu! Puk Gai!_"

"G_odverdomme!_"

The ringing stopped with a large crash and the smell of smoke.

Then the sound of a fire extinguisher.

Then nothing.

"Val, do you think it's dead?"

"Yeah… We need a new one… Again."

I shook my head.

They both came upstairs, still in pajamas.

I really don't know why Warren chooses to camp out in Valerie's room, just because she's next to the furnace. He could just buy a space heater.

"Morning…" Valerie grumbled out.

"Remind me why we keep buying alarm clocks?" Warren asked her.

"Because we thought that after a while, we'd become used to the idea of a loud ringing right in our ears to wake us up? And that it would be an easy way to know when to get up in the mornings?"

"Yeah, evidently it doesn't work sis."

I chuckled. "How many alarm clocks have you two gone through now?"

They both paused in thought. "It's been… No, um…"

"I think it's getting close to seventy."

"Something about that."

I sighed. Every day, they buy a new alarm clock.

Every morning, they kill the new one.

"How bad is the damage?"

"Let's just go with the fact I might need a new wall in my room."

I sighed again. _Teenagers._

* * *

_Diu! Puk Gai! Cantonese for Fuck, shit_

_Godverdomme, Dutch for Goddamnit._


	28. Proof of the Spy

Ethan's POV

I trudged through the extremely overcrowded halls of Sky High, bored, until I spotted Tressa in front of me.

I kept my eyes on the pile of books and papers in her arms, hoping something would fall.

Guess luck _is_ on my side today. A couple folded papers fell, and she never noticed.

I picked them up, and unfolded them quickly, looking at them.

_Hmmm… I think Warren and Valerie might just find these interesting. _

I folded them back up quickly, and slipped them in my pocket to show them in Mad Science.

* * *

Valerie's POV

I dropped my bag on the floor, tired after another damn Slammer run.

_Damn you Boomer. May a rabid Chihuahua bit you in a very unpleasant place. Multiple times._

I pulled the Steel case out of one of the reserved cupboards, the case I kept my guns in.

Placing the bullet casings in front of me, I lowered my head and rested it on my hands, staring intently at them, trying to think of ways to improve them or new rounds I could make.

At least until Ethan started to ramble.

I banged my forehead on the table. "Oh my god, would you _shut up_ for two seconds?"

"Not until you listen! I think I got something on Tressa being the spy!"

My head shot up, curiosity taking over. Before I responded, I went over to the door of the lab, and shut it, making sure no one was in the halls.

"Okay, let's hear it Ethan." Warren said as everyone crowded around the geek.

"Well, I noticed she dropped a few papers, so I picked them up and looked at them. Well, here they are."

He placed a few sheets of paper triumphantly on the table.

We just looked at them, while he had his arms crossed. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up.

"Well? What about it?"

Zach spoke first. "They're just maps of the school."

Ethan sighed. "Look at them, _closely_. It's not maps of the halls and class rooms, but maps of the maintenance rooms, like where the generators are, the anti-gravity devices, cloaking, and even the room where they keep sensitive documents!"

Warren let out a whistle. "Holy shit… Sis, you were right; we've got our spy."

Lash nodded. "Yeah, we do. But how the hell do we confront her about this?"

I shrugged. "I favor beating the crap out of her until she confesses."

Layla's head hit the lab table, multiple times. "Of course you do… It's in your blood." Was mumbled under her breath.

Both Warren and I straightened our spines at that.

"_We resemble that remark!_"

* * *

_**A/N: OMG, here's some more. Sorry for the wait! School's been hell lately, plus I'm Jetlagged. Majorly. **_


	29. She's Gone

Tressa's POV

_Oh shit._

_Oh shit, shit, shit shit!_

_Where's my maps? They were tucked right in my binder!_

_SHIT!_

_Espionage… She's not gonna be happy…_

_Hell-Bent, please don't hurt me._

_Marksman, please don't shoot me._

* * *

Valerie's POV

Time flies quickly, when you really think about it.

Then again, when you're in pain, it really doesn't.

I was currently nursing some severely cramped and sore muscles, courtesy of Boomer's Half-Day Slammer run.

I just wanted to sleep, but noooooo…

Boomer can be a total ass, to say the least.

I was currently dragging a large case over to my workbench in the lab, when Lash picked it up from across the room and placed it on said bench for me.

"Thanks, _liefde_.*" I muttered, popping open the locks on it.

"You okay Val?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I let out a sigh. "Just tired of always preparing. For the love of _everything_, it's almost the beginning of May. You'd think this 'Society' would show themselves by now."

He placed a quick kiss on the top of my head. "Yeah, well, maybe they're cowards. Besides, how's the guns coming along?"

I slid out of his arms, to take the weapons out of their case. Both black Luger pistols, modified for my costume.

"Pretty good, just tweaking the firing rate, really. How's your gear?"

He looked over to a pile of fabrics, designed to stretch with him. Maj had started working on the same thing, having finished the communication tech.

"I suck at sewing."

I laughed. "You can't be_ that_ bad…"

He held up a hand, and upon closer inspection, dozens of small marks dotted his skin.

"Kinda sewed my hand to the fabric. I can't feel it when the needle punctures my skin; don't feel a lot of pain because of my power."

I couldn't breathe from laughing.

"You _sewed_ your own _hand_ to the clothing?! That's priceless!" Zach yelled from across the room.

"Shut up, Glowstick! No one asked you!"

Zach pouted. "It's Searchlight! Not Glowstick!"

After some bickering between the two, they settled down to work.

_Finally._

* * *

**_A few weeks later_**

Will's POV

Multiple gunshots sounded from one of the reserved gyms, which was used for target practice.

Currently being controlled by Valerie.

I waited till she stopped to reload before walking in. Safety reasons, you know?

She peeled off her ear protection as I walked in.

"Hey, you need something? Kinda troubleshooting problems right now."

"Literally?" I asked.

"Perhaps." She smirked, then her expression turned serious. "What is it?"

"Tressa's gone. She's left the school, and her lockers now empty."

She finished reloading her pistol, planted her feet and let out a full volley towards a now completely destroyed target.

"**_Damn it! Where the hell has she gone?!_**"

I don't think Val's very happy right now.

"We don't know. It just, well, happened."

She growled in annoyance.

"We are going to track those bastards down until there's nowhere they can go. Then we'll beat the shit out of them."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yeah. Now we gotta track them. Ask Ethan, see if there's anything he can do."

I gave her a mock salute. "Got it, boss!"

She arched an eyebrow as I hightailed it out of the shooting range.

She's pretty much become the leader of us; we're all chill with it.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the wait once again! But I hope you enjoy!_**

**_*Liefde: Dutch for love, sweetheart_**


	30. Costumes and a Challenge

**_Two weeks later_**

Lash's POV

Ethan was still working on tracking down the Society, and he's pretty sure he's near to finding their hideout.

Magenta was working on some small tech for her to use in her shifted form, while Layla was trying to find a way to wrap plants around her well.

Will was working with Layla, and Zach with Maj.

Valerie, I have no clue.

I've seen several puffs of smoke from her desk, along with some small explosions and objects being blown off the lab bench.

Me, I'm just thinking of various ways to fight, according to Ethan's research on our powers.

Powers and Boomer walked into the lab where we were working.

Both carried large boxes, and placed them on the lab bench in the front.

Upon everyone's curious looks, Powers clarified.

"You're costumes have arrived."

Everyone gathered around her desk in a flash.

The first one she brought out was Will's, the Blue, Red and White with a shield crest on the front.

Then Layla's, which she instantly took and started to try and attach plants to.

Ethan was too busy to come and get his, so Will brought it over to him.

Mine came out, which I picked up and placed on my workspace.

Val's came out, the trench coat had her logo across the back, while the hat had it instead of the eagle.

Maj's came out next, which she promptly began adding gadgets to.

Warren went to take his from Powers, and the entire thing fell to the floor, which he was unimpressed with. (We discovered he can't fold clothing to save his life.)

The last was Zach's, which blinded everyone.

Val let out a hiss of annoyance, before shoving the thing out of the light, back into the box.

Where it still glowed.

"Zach, what the _hell_ is that made of?!"

He paused. "Um, Ethan, what's that glowy stuff called again?"

"Phosphorous, Zach. And come next Christmas, I am _seriously_ buying you an encyclopedia."

"Yeah, that stuff. Anyways, it got coated with a special kind of it, so it retains lots and lots of light, and then it glows with me! And it's reflective!"

We should have timed how many times Valerie banged her head against the desk.

I think she set a world record.

She stopped after almost two minutes.

I'm pretty sure there's now a dent in the tabletop.

"Zach, what is wrong with you?! That is more reflective thing I have ever seen! It's worse than the Disco Ball incident!" She sent a death glare at Warren and I.

We just twiddled our thumbs and whistled innocently.

We both knew we were not innocent. But that's another story for another day. Don't think Val's ever gonna forgive us.

* * *

**_Two more weeks later_**

Valerie's POV

Bored.

_Bored._

**Motherfiretrucking ****_BORED_****.**

Why can't this damn Society show its frigging face so I can bash it in?

As I was currently bored, (See comments above) I was doodling on every available surface.

The chalk boards were already covered, as was a workbench.

Then again, we were all bored.

Until a paper flew in through an open window.

Warren picked it up, as it landed in front of him.

His eyebrows scrunched together as he read it, his scowl deepening.

"Sis, you can't complain any longer about being bored. Nor can any of us."

I arched an eyebrow.

"And why's that?" Everyone was paying attention as he placed the letter on the table.

"They've issued a challenge."

I think I just gave the most maniacal laugh ever; Zach hid under a table.

"It's about damn time."

* * *

_**A/N: AAAANNNDDDD it's here.**_

_**The fight shall come soon.**_

_**And it shall be a while before I write it XD**_

_**Because I'm lazy like that.**_

_**But no, really, I try to find the time to write, and I just can't find any.**_

_***Grumbles about Science class and how there's homework almost everyday***_

_**But I hope you do enjoy this as much (or more!) as I enjoy writing it.**_

_**Read, fave, follow, review!**_

_**That's what FanFiction writers all love! Anywhere, Anytime, Anyhow!**_

**_..._**

**_Why did I type that?_**


	31. And so it Begins

Lash's POV

Gearing up for the first time takes a while.

Valerie and Magenta both spent a long while in the changing room, attaching all their gear to their costumes.

After the finally came out, Zach helped Magenta further, while Will was helping Layla with her plants, (He complained about the thorns.) I helped Valerie finish up.

I swear, Maj and Val have _too_ much gear.

After looking at Valerie is all her equipment, I commented she looked ready to go to war.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" She smirked. "Anyways, be safe, okay?" She looked slightly worried. "I don't want anyone getting hurt… Warren, what the hell are you wearing?" _Well, __**that**__ was ADD…_

I looked over at her brother, also in his 'super suit' as Zach called the costumes.

He blinked. "My costume and body armour."

"Bro, you look like a _vloek*_ Flame-colored _peacock._ Flamboyant much? Or should I say, _Flame-boyant?_"

"Hardy-har-har, sis. You look like you're going to kill someone." He growled.

She put a hand to the base of her neck in mock horror. "I am _wounded_, dear brother! But I sincerely hope no one dies."

"I think we all hope the same, Thirteen." Will spoke up. "Oh, and don't forget to use codenames, okay? We don't need any slip-ups and someone's identity being revealed."

"Sure. Now let's get this show on the road!"

Everyone mumbled their agreement, and we went on our way to meet the Society.

* * *

A public park. Just great.

Guess the society's keen on blowing us out of the game.

Don't think it'll happen; not on my watch, or Wills, or anyone's. Especially Valerie.

We all arrived sharp at the time of the challenge; dead on noon.

Seven figures walked towards us; three females and four males. One guy was flanked by two massive dinosaur-like creatures, with a two smaller ones next to those ones.

One man walked forwards, belts clinking all over his body. Upon a closer look, bullets adorned the belts.

"By the fact that you showed up, I'm guessing you're not… how to put it?" He narrowed his eyes. "Chickening out."

Va- I mean, Thirteen, stepped forwards at this, upper lip curled. "The only chicken I know of is your little pet spy. _She_ didn't even show up. You shoot her or something, _**Marksman**_?"

The one she just addressed as Marksman let out a dark laugh. "No, but I wish I did; she didn't even complete her mission; D.N.A's… _pets_ ate her. Not one bone left."

_Oh my god… They had her eaten **alive**?! What's wrong with them?_

"As much as I disliked her, that's just sick." She shrugged. "Circle of life, I suppose. But enough chit-chat, huh? Let's get down to business."

Marksman laughed again. "Fine by me."

A small smirk played on her lips. "Let's do this."

After those three words, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Random news caster's POV

"Over to you, Janet."

"Thanks, Hank. Anyways, traffic downtown is backed up and I don't see any reason why… So you may want to avoid the downtown core." I looked up at the cockpit, as the pilot was pointing to the ground.

As I looked out the chopper's windows, as a fight was going on between super-powers. "_Oh my god! _Hank, you _have_ to see this; there's a big super fight going on out here. People have actually _abandoned their cars_ to get out of here!"

A static noise sounded, then his voice cut in. "Are you serious!? Get the video feed back to the helicopter!"

The cameraman swung the news camera to catch the action.

"I don't recognize these heroes, or villains, Janet. Must be new. But _damn_, that is a fight for the ages down there!"

Sounds of fighting reached the cockpit over the whirring of the blades.

Two creatures were running around, screaming, blazing, until they collapsed.

* * *

_**MU-HAH-HAH!**_

_**TO THE FIGHTING!**_


	32. Taking them out

_**And NOW you need to remember the codenames!**_

* * *

_**Not too long ago**_

Reekbarr's POV

The two raptors corned Thirteen, teeth bared.

She scowled, while I was trying to keep D.N.A from getting more of those things here.

"Ah, to hell with this." I heard her exclaim, and both of us turned to see what was going on.

She had an object in her hands a bit larger than your average individual soda pop bottle, and pulled something off it, before throwing it at one the raptors, where it landed at its feet.

It bent down curiously…

And the object _exploded_ in its face, and fire clung to its face, neck and chest.

It ran in circles, screaming, than ran into its friend, setting _that_ one on fire, which in turn ran over to their master, while he was trying to run away from them.

Yeah, domino effect. He got lit up as well.

While he was running to the pond, I saw Valerie snap out a pair of power-suppressant cuffs.

As he started to climb out, she clapped it on his wrists in an instant.

"Tag, you're out!" She smiled, before running off to somewhere else.

I stopped her. "Thirteen, what the _hell_ was that thing?!"

She stopped, only for long enough to respond.

"Stick Grenades. Germans used 'em, so I figured they'd go with my costume. Best kind of grenade there is, because they can go farther when ya throw em. But I added some Napalm. Great stuff, that Napalm. Whoever invented it deserves a hug." She then went on her way, leaving me to deal with a very unhappy D.N.A, who got handed over to the police who had gathered.

* * *

Cavia's POV

Well, it seems as though this isn't going to end well.

For the Society, that is.

Seedling's already trussed up Espionage, while Protector's grounded Vortex.

Liquiform, Beacon and I are about to take down the youngest, called Earthwatch.

Beacon focused his glow as much as he could, and sent it right into the kid's face, blinding him.

Liquiform melted down, tripping Earthwatch up, as he stumbled around, trying to clear his eyes.

As he fell down, I zipped over and bit him in the hand, implanting a suppressant chip.

Another one out of the running; makes four down, three to go.

* * *

Firebird's POV

Hell-Bent lives up to his name.

And damn, those hooves can deliver quite the kick.

Protector suddenly came up from behind him, driving the demon-type into the ground.

A mass of flailing limbs, beating wings and a tail whipping around.

I snapped the cuff on him, and he couldn't move.

Huh; downside of your body being your power, I guess.

After scorching his ass for good measure, I threw him over to the police so he could be trucked to the maximum security ward.

Two left; Hydra and Marksman.

Before I could move, gunshots started to ring out; all hitting Protector, Rekbaar and Thirteen.

* * *

Rekbaar POV

I got in the chest by about half a dozen bullets.

Because of my ability to stretch, my body absorbed the impact, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

Plus it knocked me over, causing me to hit my head on a rock, which pretty much took me out of the fray.

Protector was fine; he got back up and took off after Marksman.

Valerie was worse for wear; she was lying face down on the ground, and then rolled over groggily.

Guess she's better off than I thought.

All of a sudden, I felt my body being lifted up; Hydra had her hand around my neck, cutting off some of my air supply, but only enough to keep me from fighting back.

"_**Thirteen!**_" She boomed, and my _liefde's _head shot up; upon seeing me hanging limp, she stood up quickly, wings unfurling, but not catching flame.

"You have two choices! Give up now, and pretty boy here lives. Fight me, and he'll die!"

She looked between Hydra and me, multiple times, before one last shot rang out, and caught me in the chest again, right where the armour was weak. Hydra dropped me to the ground.

"Guess the choice was made _for_ you." She laughed, a hollow sound.

Before everything went black, I saw two things; Protector handing Marksman off to the cops, with no weapons whatsoever. And Thirteen charging at Hydra, screaming swearwords in Dutch, English and Cantonese.


	33. Desperation

Seedling's POV

"**You **_**BITCH!**_" Thirteen's voice sounded throughout the park, as she ran straight at Hydra.

I don't know if she can take her down; from what Baron Battle said, and Ethan found out, she's even harder to kill than Protector or Thirteen.

She started sending out tendrils, trying to grab the villain.

Hydra just kept dodging and laughing, while she kept trying to keep her down long enough for a power suppressant.

The pale-haired figure threw two more of her grenades, and let loose a volley of explosive and acidic rounds.

Each grenade or bullet that hit the enemy caused massive damage, but was healed in a matter of seconds.

Thirteen was finally fed up with this.

Shedding the trench coat and hat, she threw multiple tendrils at Hydra, which punched threw her chest and, after coming out the other side, reached back in and wrapped around something, tearing it out.

A bloody heart was held in the tendrils, the red liquid hitting the ground next to the body of Hydra, spasms rippling through it.

Limbs would fall off, then regrow, then repeat the cycle.

After several minutes, Thirteen watching grimly, Hydra's body stopped thrashing.

"Yeah. Regrow _that_, bitch."

She dropped the heart, and, before flying off, donned the hat and coat again.

The paramedics taking care of Rekbaar called someone to come over and dispose of the body.

_Valerie… What have you done?_

* * *

Valerie's POV

Thank god for private hospitals.

I clutched Lash's hand, as he lay in the hospital bed, IV dripping into his arm, the steady beep of the heart monitor in the background noise.

I sighed; it's been two days since the fight, and the news got a hold on what had happened.

Of course, Will, who had been interviewed, couldn't reveal _why_ there was a face-off, but his cover story was great.

He said they were trying to take over the country, with some strange method, which, with a bit of though, could actually work.

So, in all dues, our photographs covered the front page of every newspaper.

Of course, there was a lot of controversy surrounding Warren and I, because of our father and the fact I had killed a villain.

The Council of Power held a meeting over that; both Jaden and Carter fought for me.

Because all known attempts to harm Hydra permanently, or subdue her long enough to snap a power-suppressant on her, have failed miserably, the Council ended up ruling that killing her was the only course of action.

But no matter what is said or done, it can never destroy the feeling that you took another life.

I'm still depressed about it, and if Lash doesn't wake up…

Who knows what I'll do? Maybe I'll end up going the same route as my father.

Seconds blur into minutes. Minutes to hours. Hours to days.

I haven't left the hospital room, not even to sleep or eat. I'll accept some small amounts of water, or one of those miniature muffins.

Lash, please… Wake up.


	34. A New Friend

Lash's POV

My chest… It burns…

My eyes fluttered open, taking in my surroundings.

Drab walls and ceiling?

Check.

Sterile smell penetrates everything?

Check.

Heart Moniter?

Check.

Absolutely no other sounds, and the fact my chart has my codename written on it?

Check.

Yup. I'm in the hospital wing of the Council.

I turned my head slightly, and spotted Valerie sitting in a chair, clutching my hand.

Tears streaked her face.

"Valerie? _Liefde?_" I asked, my voice horse.

Her head snapped up, eyes watering.

"L-Lash? _Lash!_" She cried, wrapping her arms around me.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes. "I thought you weren't going to wake up!"

I ran the only free hand I hand through her hair.

"Why would I leave because of _one_ bullet? It'll take a lot more than that to keep me down for good."

She pulled back and smiled. "Good."

She hugged me again, then called everyone to let them now I was awake.

* * *

Valerie's POV

After everyone showed up, Lash asked the question I couldn't answer.

"What happened to Hydra?"

Thank god for Layla; I owe her now.

"Well, as we all know well, Valerie doesn't take to kindly to someone hurting her friends or those she loves. You and Warren in particular. When Marksman shot you as Hydra was holding you up, she lost it. She ran at Hydra, and kept trying to detain long enough to snap a power suppressant on her. Unfortunately, because of her powers, no matter how many bullets or Grenades were launched, Hydra wouldn't stop." She drew in a deep breath.

"Finally, Valerie did the unthinkable; with her tendrils, she punched straight through Hydra's chest and ripped her heart out. After that, she flew off, to find the hospital, I guess."

"Thankfully, the Council ruled that killing Hydra was the only sensible course of action, so Valerie's off the hook."

I hung my head.

"She still feels really bad about it."

"V-Val? Did you kill her?"

I looked up slightly. "Yes, I did. When I flew off, my first stop was home, to try and wash the blood off my hands, so to speak. Then I came here, where I met up with Lilith, and she walked me to where you are now. But she sat down with me and asked me to tell her what happened; she could tell something was wrong. So I told her, and I was crying the whole time. She kept telling me it was the only thing that could be done, but I'm going to be carrying this weight on my shoulders for ever now."

She sighed, as Layla hugged her.

"Well, what's done is done, _Liefde_."

All of our heads snapped up at the sound of scratching at the hospital room's window.

One of D.N.A's creatures was there, a dragon-like creature, the height of a golden retriever.

It clung to the window-sill bird like. It was pretty much a scaly bird; with one pair of legs and a pair of wings.

It was an interesting thing to look at, color-wise; the main of its scales a dark, steel grey, while the underbelly was lighter. The two horns on its head were strange; they shot back, pulled forwards, then turned slightly inwards. They were rather angular, and the same color as the underbelly scales. The wings were a mottled black and slightly dark gold, while the slit-pupil eyes were the same deep gold color.

Valerie approached the window carefully, her entire body rigid, ready to attack if she deemed it necessary.

She opened it, and the creature hopped to the floor, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

Magenta spoke up. "Val, I think that it wants a friend…"

She regarded the reptilian carefully, before bending down slightly to try and pet its head. As her hand approached the area between the horns, it shoved its head forwards to meet her hand.

She was shocked for a second, then started to stroke the top of the dragon's head.

A low rumble filled the room; Layla smiled. "I think he likes you, Valerie."

She arched a brow. "Yeah, but I wonder why."

Magenta offered an answer here. "In the animal world, Val, when a pack animal loses its leader, sometimes they look for a new one; guess he chose you."

Will piped up. "And Maj knows her stuff, so that makes sense."

"You gonna name him sis?" Warren inquired.

"I think so…"

Ethan spoke up now.

"How about 'Blitzkrieg'? It's German for lightning war, and it was a tactic they used, relying on speed, surprise and overkill."

She mulled it over, then made her decision. "Blitzkrieg it is."

I guess he liked it; the same rumble made its way through the room, and electricity crackled along his skin.

Will laughed. "Well, how about that? He's got the lightning part down!"

We all laughed and smiled, as the newly-christened Blitzkrieg climbed into Val's lap, curled up, and fell asleep.

Wonder how Lilith's gonna react.

* * *

Lilith's POV

Valerie finally came home with Warren and Lash in tow; Lash was in a wheelchair until the hospital decided it was safe for him to walk. The fall damaged his shins badly.

There was something else following Barron's daughter, however.

Upon a good look, it appeared as though it was a… Dragon?

"What on God's green earth is _that_, Valerie?"

She paused, then responded as the creature jumped up onto her shoulders.

"A new friend?"

_Oh my god…_

"And what is it?"

Another pause. "I don't know…"

My head was in my hands now. "Did you _name_ it?" If she named it, there's no getting rid of it.

A smile lit up her face. "Yeah, I did! His name's Blitzkrieg!"

Even my fuse can burn out. "_**GODDAMNIT VALERIE!**_"

She dashed down to her room before I could ground her.

She's learned.

* * *

_**Don't even ask where Blitzkrieg came from; he was a random doodle, then I gave him the name, and it stuck.**_

_**I don't know why I named him that.**_

_**Oh, and by the way?**_

_**He likes cats.**_


	35. A Crazy Friend

Valerie's POV

_**Almost a month later**_

"**NO! Bad Blitzkrieg!**"

I was currently chasing the hyper-active little shit around downtown Maxville.

And yes, I was in costume. Or uniform. I really don't know how to go about saying that now.

Blitzy got the absolutely annoying idea of "Maybe if I break her window and escape, I can exercise!"

Minor problem there. I was in my damn room when he did so.

So hence why I'm chasing this guy all over Maxville.

He seems to think lampposts are edible.

"**Blitzkrieg!** Stop eating the damn lampposts! That's not food!"

I stood next to him, arms crossed.

He still gnawed on it.

I rolled my eyes, and tried prying him off.

Those are some strong jaws. I think he could beat a hyena.

I gave up trying to pry him off and wait until he figures out that it's not food.

No such luck.

He tore a damn _chunk_ out of its base.

"_What the __**hell**__ Blitzkrieg?!_" I yelled.

A couple of teenagers passing by stifled laughter, which was silenced with a death glare.

One girl left the group, and ran off.

A few minutes later, after some content metal-crunching from Blitzkrieg, she came back into view.

Just as she walked up, Blitzy went to take another bite.

I grabbed him around the torso and pulled him back.

"**No**. That is _not_ food!"

She stood there, holding a package, waiting.

After I was trying to contain the struggling Blitzkrieg for several moments, she spoke up.

"Um, these might help." She held up the package, wrapped in butchers' paper.

"What -oof- _**damn it! **_What is it?" Blitzy had slammed the top of his head into my stomach.

She unwrapped it, and held up a good-sized cut of raw meat. "One of my friend's brothers owns a bearded dragon, and whenever it tries to eat something it shouldn't, he pulls it away and gives it some grubs. I didn't think that your friend there-" Who just head-butted me. **Again.** "Would eat grubs, so I brought some scrap meat from the local butcher's shop."

She held a slice out to Blitzkrieg, who grabbed it, flipped it up and swallowed.

And four more chunks went down the same way.

I let go of him, and prayed he wouldn't eat the lamppost.

He left it alone. "Hey, thanks… Umm… What' your name?"

"Samantha."

I held a hand out. "Well, Samantha, it's nice to meet you. I'm-"

One her friends who just came running up cut me off.

"_Thirteen!_ Sam, how?!" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Yeah, forgot to mention. We've all kind of gained a fan base. Will and Warren have the most for the guys.

Then it's Maj and I tied, surprisingly.

"How did I talk to her?" She stated, and he nodded.

"That.. huh. It was here a minute ago."

"For the love of…" I smacked my forehead, as best I could. The hat gets in the way.

Blitzkrieg had run off.

_Crap._

* * *

**_A/N: And now we get to the randomness._**


	36. Seriously, Blitzkrieg?

Samantha's POV

Thirteen took off, wings stirring up clouds of dust and loose papers.

Jake looked on in awe, then turned to me.

"How _awesome_ was that?!" He danced around. "_Thirteen! Right here!_"

I smiled, slightly. "I would have preferred to see Firebird."

He flapped his hand at me. "Pffft. You know you're jealous."

"I am **not**. But let's follow her!"

We took off at a run, following the flaming trail in the air overhead.

* * *

After a good solid half-hour of running, the hero known as Thirteen landed; I'm guessing she found her friend-pet thing.

Jake wouldn't shut up; seriously, stop fan-girling.

As we rounded the bend into an alleyway, we saw her standing in the middle of the alley, shoulder slack.

As we got closer, we heard her mumble " You've got to be kidding me…"

We both peeked around her, and the lamppost-eating creature was hugging a cat with its wings.

"You like… Cats."

The cat in question squirmed in its grasp, trying to get out.

"Blitzkrieg… Put the cat down."

The beast by the name of Blitzkrieg didn't move for a moment.

Then he licked the cat's head, in affection I guess, and then dropped it.

It ran off as fast as its legs would carry it. Can't say I blame it.

"The one time you understand me, and it's for a cat. Why not when you decided lampposts were now food?!" She glared at it as she spoke, then let out a sigh. "Whatever. Blitzkrieg, come on."

Her wings fanned out and took to the sky, as Blitzkrieg followed her.

Jake stared in awe; I cuffed the back of his head.

"**OW!** What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the "injured" area.

"You're dating Liz, remember?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well, a guy can dream. Plus, an awesome person like that probably already has someone."

* * *

Valerie's POV

I pulled off a quick change in the tree, after sending Blitzkrieg off, to make his own way back home.

He knows (and learned the hard way) if he's not inside by the time I am, he's 'grounded'. Which means he's not allowed out for two days.

Doesn't seem like a lot, but the little thing is seriously A.D.H.D.

I slammed the door shut, and heard Lilith call out. "Hello, Valerie. How goes training?"

I made my way into the kitchen and pulled up a seat at the breakfast bar thing. "Not too bad; he's better at understanding me when it comes to fighting. But something else is annoying me."

I heard a scoff behind me.

"Sis, he lived up to his name. Those swamp things were burnt so badly, there were just scorch marks left. What's eating you?"

"Blitzkrieg has decided that lampposts are edible. And that cats make good friends."

His smirk fell. "You're serious?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he took a fair-sized piece out of one downtown."

I slid off the chair and grabbed a bottle of pop from the fridge.

As I walked to my room, I paused. "Oh, and Warren?"

"Yeah?"

"You're getting a cat."

I sprinted down the stairs and locked my door before he could get at me.

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I took a drink of the pop. I could hear Warren yelling he doesn't like cats and Lilith trying to calm him down.

Yup. We're going to get a cat.

* * *

_**A/N: I have no clue where this is going next...**_


	37. Hello, Kitty

Warren's POV

Being crammed in the back seat of your average car with my sister and Rekken is not a fun experience.

I do not recommend you even try it.

Of course, Lilith put me on what Maj likes to call 'cock-block duty', by making me sit in between them.

How I survive with Valerie I'll never know; she and Rekken would _not_ shut up.

Finally, the only other male in the car looked at me.

"Warren? Do you even _like_ cats?"

I shrugged. "They're okay, but they seem to like me more than Val. According to Layla's mom, it's because I'm, the cats said, I quote, _plushier_."

He bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Smart move, there, Stretch.

I glared at him, while Val explained a bit more, grinning. Not a good sign. "Lilith thinks it's a good idea to get him an animal friend, so he wouldn't be so grumpy all the time."

I tried to smack her in the back of the head, but alas, with very little room, it just turned into a slap-fight.

Once again, Rekken. Smart to keep your mouth shut. Someone's gonna live long.

Pulling up to the local animal shelter is going to open up a world of hurt for me.

Just have to pray Layla's not here.

* * *

Alright, whoever informed Layla is going to be burnt to a crisp.

Both her _and_ her mom are here. Oh, doom of dooms…

And the **cats.** They're _everywhere… _ Don't get me started on the smell. Should have brought a can or two of Febreeze.

On second thought, make that one or two _dozen._

Layla sat me down in a chair, while Valerie and Lash snickered away. You two just wait; my revenge will come, trust me.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Layla and her mom returned, cats following.

A _multitude_ of cats; every size, every shape, every color, fur type, markings… I swear, they had half the cats in the world here.

Cat after cat jumped on to my lap, turned around, looked at me, meowed, purred; anything to get me to take one home.

Valerie, you are so dead. And I will _seriously_ need a few lint-rollers after this.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a small white cat jumped into my lap, his ears folded over. A caramel-ish colored patch covered part of his head, and those _eyebrows_. They're **huge**! He just sat on my knees, staring up at me, head cocked to one side, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

He then proceeded to kneed my left knee with his paws, tail swishing back and forth.

After a moment's hesitation, I scratched his head, and a purr erupted from him.

Layla looked up from feeding and petting the other cats, when she heard the purring. "Oh, you've found Iggy. He's kinda of strict when it comes to some of the other cats. He bats Americat on the head when he's being too rowdy, and he hates Francis over there." She pointed to the other cats.

Americat had a funny little bit of fur sticking up from his head, while Francis was presenting a rose to a female cat.

"I thought you'd take Ludwig over there," She pointed to a big gray tabby. "But then again, he's kind of shy when it comes to meeting new people."

Ludwig was currently standing tall over a hyper-active ball of fur playing with a catnip mouse.

I thought for a moment, then made my decision. "I'll take Iggy here."

Layla clapped her hands together, starling a small cat trying to slink past a very large, poufy, cat with a tattered white scarf tied around its neck. "Wonderful! Mom, can you get the forms please?"

No luck for the small one; the large cat pounced on it, pushing down on its head, tiny mews of protest coming from the captive.

I tapped Layla on the shoulder, Iggy cradled in one arm. "Layla, is that normal?" I pointed at the bullying cat.

She waved it off. "That's _completely_ normal. Ivan's always doing that to Toris."

After one last glance at the struggling cats, I turned to sign the forms Layla's mom had brought in.

This has been a very strange experience, brought to you by Valerie and Blitzkrieg.

But if it keeps her little dragon friend from trying to eat anything, and cause chaos, it's good enough for me.

* * *

Valerie's POV

Keeping Blitzkrieg restrained in my room while Iggy got used to the main floor and upstairs is quite the task. Thank god for scrap metal.

He was currently munching on a pile of it, which sat near a perch Will and Ethan made for him.

Reason being he destroyed the footboard of my bed; those gouges are pretty deep.

Thankfully, the perch was made of a metal he doesn't like the taste of; Stainless Steel.

I'm going to have to get more scrap metal soon.

Finally, after about an hour or so, I was able to introduce Blitzkrieg to Iggy.

Here's to praying the Scottish Fold did freak and bolt out the door.

Blitzkrieg jumped from my arm, down to the floor where Iggy was sniffing Warren's shoe. After getting a good whiff of it, he sneezed.

Laughing, I told Warren he needs to wash his shoes, making him scowl.

Blitzkrieg cautiously approached Iggy, who was currently oblivious to the creature behind him.

When Blitzy poked Iggy, the cat stood there, looking at the reptilian.

Stare off…

Iggy broke the stare first, jumping at Blitzkrieg, who jumped up in surprise.

The cat rubbed its head against Blitzkrieg's wing, who then began to nuzzle the cat.

All of us stared in shock at the two; guess we all thought Iggy would run away.

Then phone rang, and Warren picked up. "Y'ello."

Pause. "Okay, let me put you on speaker."

Layla's voice came out. "Hey, I forgot to tell you a couple things about Iggy; one, he likes creatures that have to do with mythology, like Fairies, Unicorns and Dragons."

"We just figured that out. He startled Blitzkrieg. But they're all good now."

"Okay, last couple things. He loves Tea, for some strange reason, particularly Earl Grey. Also, don't feed him any Hamburgers; he'll only throw up in your room. Anyways, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Oh, and Val, are you going to come? You haven't been to school for a month. You should bring Blitzkrieg."

I chewed on my lip for a moment. "Yeah, I think I will. May as well; no one's met him yet, plus it should provide some much-needed entertainment."

"Great! See you tomorrow!"

_I hope tomorrow goes well._

* * *

_**A/N: Whoever names where the cats are from gets a hug and a kitten.**_


	38. Solving Problems

_**A/N: Hey! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I know where I want this to go; I just need the time to write it. So, enjoy this chapter. If you can.**_

* * *

Valerie's POV

Whispers filled the hallway as I walked through, my head hung. Blitzkrieg looked up at me, concerned as he hopping alongside me.

Because we were back to our regular classes, it took me a moment to remember when I saw none of my friends in one class. I knew no one in this class.

I took a seat near the back, and as soon as I did, people moved away from me, casting sideways glances while whispering amongst each other.

I kept my head down on my desk until the bell rang; no one wanted to be near me.

The teachers wouldn't even talk to me.

Others would pull Will, Layla, and the rest away from me, insisting that I would follow the same path as Baron. My friends cast glances at me, as if to say 'I'm Sorry'.

This has been going on for a week.

At lunch, people my friends didn't even _know_ pulled them away; I sat at our table alone, an outcast.

Blitzy nudged my arm, concern in his eyes.

I lifted my head up slightly to look at him. He tilted his head towards the window, gesturing to the open sky outside.

Getting the idea, I swung my bag over my shoulder and made my way out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Lash's POV

I watched Valerie stand up sadly, and she made her way out of the cafeteria; people parted to let her pass.

I stood up, to follow her, when the girl across from me pulled my down.

"Why go after a girl like her? She'll only kill you when she's done with you. You should go after someone else." She looked at me from underneath her eye lashes.

I wrenched my arm away from her. "That's where you're wrong."

I ran after Val, hoping she was okay.

* * *

I sprinted around to the back of the school, the rest of the gang hot on my heels, after seeing me run out of the Café.

"Lash! Wait up!" A voice called, but only the words registered, not the speaker. I ran faster, trying to find Valerie.

As I went past a tree line, I saw her standing on the edge of the school, adjusting the hat of her costume. Glancing down, she shifted her feet. Tensing her legs, she glanced at Blitzkrieg, who just readied himself for flight.

Or a long fall down.

"Valerie! Val, what are you doing?" I yelled, standing a little less than twenty feet away from her. Val turned around, her back to the edge, coat flapping in the wind.

She shrugged. "Ending problems." The rest of the group drew up next to me, murmurs going through them.

"Goodbye, Lash. Goodbye, all of you."

She leaned back.

And fell down, not even letting her wings beat.

I ran forwards, hoping to catch her; no such luck.

The school was so high up, when she hit the ground, I didn't think even an indestructible could survive that. We all watched as she fell, Blitzkrieg circling her. Eventually, we couldn't even see her, she had gone under the clouds.

Layla hugged Will, tears rolling down her cheeks. Magenta got hugged by both Ethan and Zach, she, too, was crying. I stared in disbelief as Warren sank to his knees, a few small tears trailing down his cheek.

Eventualy, a scream wrenched its way out of my throat; an inhuman, guttural scream.

Valerie was gone.


	39. Not Gone Yet

_**Oh man, this is one of my longer chapters. Okay, the next several are probably going to be longer... Anyways, enjoy.**_

* * *

Valerie's POV

Wind whistled as my body plummeted to the ground below, Blitzy curled up on my stomach. After what seemed like an agonizingly long time, the ground approached. My torso slammed into the concrete first, and I thought I felt a bone or two crack.

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking at the immense pain. (Yes, even though I'm indestructible, it doesn't mean I can't feel pain. Things just heal quicker, really.) I rolled my head slightly, groaning, muscles stiff. I sat up slightly, propping myself on my elbows. Blitzkrieg looked at me, head cocked to one side, wondering if I was okay. I scratched his head, and he gave a rumble of affection. I picked up my hat, which was lying to one side, and readjusted it on my head.

Glancing around, I realized I was surrounded by teenagers.

"Am… Am I dead?" I asked groggily.

One girl who looked strangely familiar stepped forwards, frowning. "No. Why would you think that?"

"Sure felt like it."

Her frown changed to a half smile at my words.

I looked around some more, then tried getting up. The girl stretched her hand out to help me, which I gratefully took. It wasn't until the back of my coat became visible that people realized who I was; whispers broke out among them, and the girl's eyes widened at the insignia on my hat. "Where am I? It's sure not Kansas."

"You're at Maxville High School." She responded. "I'm Samantha."

"Why do I feel like I've met you before?" I asked, confused.

She threw an arm across my shoulders and helped me limp across the concrete to the doors. "C'mon; I'll explain everything in the school. _Buzz off people! Let her breath!_" She yelled at those snapping photos.

Nodding wearily, I complied.

* * *

Once inside, she went straight to the office and quickly explained what had happened, to her knowledge. The secretary just nodded, dumbfounded, and let us use the nurse's office, where there's a cot. As soon as we were in there, I just collapsed on it.

A few minutes passed in silence, until Samantha shattered it.

"So… You want to talk about it?"

I raised an eyebrow, curious. "About what? What I'm doing here, why I slammed into the ground? Why I'm not dead after hitting the concrete? As long as we're getting answers to questions, I want to know why you look so damn familiar."

She chuckled, then looked at Blitzkrieg, who was currently curled up next to me. "Remember the time he ate a lamppost, about a month and a half ago? The girl who brought the meat scraps to get him to stop-"

I interrupted her. "Believe me, he hasn't stopped eating Metal."

She smiled, then continued. "That girl was me. Remember now?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I do. Huh; coincidence or fate? Who knows?" My head hit the pillow, and a few more moments passed in quiet.

I rolled my head to look at Samantha. "Guess I'm in a bit of a pickle, huh? My entire school probably thinks I'm dead, plus majority of them hate me. My family, boyfriend and friends are probably crying. What to do, what to do…" I chewed on my lip, mulling over what to do.

Samantha wrung her hands, then made an offer. "Well, all I can really tell is you're in a strange situation, and you need time, and a place, to think. You could, um, stay at my house, if you'd like. School ends really soon, so we could just go there now."

I sat up a little, thinking on that. Swinging my legs over the side, I adjusted costume somewhat. "You know what? I'll take you up on that."

She smiled. "Okay then. We can leave now, if you'd like, or you can rest before we walk there. It'll take about a half hour."

I stood up, and rolled my shoulders. "Who says I'm walking?"

* * *

By the time I landed in Samantha's backyard, her hair was wind-blown so much; it's as if she was in a wind tunnel.

She ruffled her hair, trying to get it back into place and not look so messy, but no luck. Hence why I keep mine up under my hat; I just took my hat off, put it under my arm and let my hair fall. Laughing at her attempts to get her hair under control, I helped her pull it back into a ponytail.

"Believe me; I learned what to do with my hair quite quickly." I commented, making her shake her head in slight embarrassment.

She stepped slowly towards the door, Blitzkrieg and I following.

"Okay, I'm going to have to get you to my room as fast as I can; school ended forty-five minutes ago, and my mom's going to be here soon. I'll need some time to explain you to her, soooo… Yeah."

She unlocked the door and slowly opened it, waving me inside. Blitzy jumped up on my shoulders, his wing 'fingers' in my hair, messing it up. Creeping inside, she glanced around, making sure no one was home.

"Okay, it looks like the coast is clear, let's go annddd oh hi there mom."

* * *

Samantha turned around to come face to face with an imposing woman, who glanced at her daughter. Looking at my outfit, she raised an eyebrow. "Who's your friend, Samantha?"

She rubbed at the back of her head, sheepishly. "Oh, um, mom, meet, um…."

I extended my free hand (one was holding my hat still) and shook her hand. "Thirteen."

The woman's eyebrow went higher, if that was at all possible. "Thirteen? That some kind of a weird nick-name or something?"

"No, Ma'am. It's a codename, not a nick-name."

"So you're a hero?"

"Yes."

"You don't look old enough to be a hero."

"You don't look old enough to be a mom." I countered.

"Touché. So, Samantha, why is there a Hero in the house and why are you late coming home from school?"

The girl being questioned shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Well, um, she needs a place to stay for a while because of some problems and I volunteered. She also took me for a flight, that's why."

He mother regarded her with a calculating eye, then shrugged. "Whatever. If anything happens, it's your fault."

She walked away, leaving us standing in the kitchen.

Samantha shrugged, then led me to her room.

Once there, we both sat on her bed in silence. "Soooo… You want to talk about why you slammed into the ground outside my school and why everyone who knows you thinks you're dead?"

I shrugged, then responded. "Sure, why not? There's a school for super-powered teens. I'll say that. About a month or two ago, I killed a villain out of desperation. My father, who is a villain, but in jail, has killed as well; now the entire school thinks I'm going down the same path as him. They drag my friends, my family, and my _liefde_. So, I jumped off the school. When you're several thousand feet in the air, you jump and your body slams into concrete, people would think you're dead. But alas;"

I gestured to myself. "I'm still here. So, as you could imagine, it could get rather awkward heading back there right now."

Samantha nodded. "I think I understand, somewhat. Anyways, are-"

"**SAMANTHA!** Your friend who's obsessed with super heroes and villains is here! And he brought a friend! Get down here!" Her mother yelled; guess she forgot about me, thank god.

The girl next to me sighed. "I'll be back in a bit. You relax here, you probably need it."

She left her room, closing the door behind her. I kicked off my jackboots, put my hat back on and pulled it over my eyes, then took a nap.

And hoo-boy, did I need one.

* * *

Samantha's POV

After an hour of talking, Jake left with his new friend, Leonard. And man, did I have something to tell Thirteen.

I opened the door to see her sleeping, sprawled out on my bed. Half her body was slung over the edge of the bed, almost falling off. Her trench coat was done up and wrapped around her, as a blanket. Her cap was pulled low over her face.

I waited for a moment, then poked her shoulder. She didn't budge. So I poked her again.

And again. Still, she snored lightly, not even moving.

Sighing I used my foot to kick her boots out of the way. The heels collided, and a loud _Tak _sounded. I jumped at it, not expecting the sound.

Thirteen just rolled over.

Can anything wake her up? I shook her shoulder, to which she just mumbled in her sleep and swatted my hand away.

Finally giving up, I jumped on the end of the bed, knocking her off the edge and on to the floor.

"_Wat de hel?!_*"

Trying not to snicker, I watched as she picked herself up off the floor, grumbling. Sitting back down on the edge of my bed, she glared at me.

"That was cruel, I hope you know that."

"Yes, well, my friend, Jake – you saw him briefly when I brought you the meat for your friend there." I pointed at the little dragon creature, still sleeping.

"Well, Jake brought one of his super-obsessed friends over. Are you aware there are actually _clubs_ for the super-obsessed? There's on at my school, and all they ever do is argue over who would win in a fight, or try and meet heroes _and_ villains." The super-obsessed are those who eat, sleep, breath and shit super-heroes and villains. The one sitting on my bed just buried her face in her hands; I did the same thing when I found out these clubs exist.

"Anyways, so his friend, Leo, just found out that his like, cousin or something, is a super, and a villain at that. Apparently, he's pretty low on the totem pole, but thinks pretty highly of himself. Jake, being the bleeding _leader_ of the Super-Obsessed club, and an idiot, wants to meet him. So Leo said he'll ask if his 'cousin' wants to visit. Somehow, I really don't think this is going to end well."

Sighing, Thirteen began unclipping some of her gear off her belt, checking to see what she had, then growled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She gestured at her gear with a sweep of her arm. "All I've got is my two Lugers, a couple clips of Ammo and a few grenades." She let out another sigh. "You got any paper, and a pen? I'm going to have to get some shopping done, so I can make more of my gear." She looked at her reptilian friend, who was still sleeping. "And make an image-inducer or something for him. Can't have him running around."

"Why?" I asked, slightly puzzled, as I handed her some paper and a pen.

She smirked, and began writing things down, stuff I had no clue about. "I don't want to get any more complaints about Lampposts being half-eaten."

* * *

**_*Wat de hel; What the hell, dutch._**


	40. Eaglewing

Lash's POV

Tears blurred my vision as I placed a candle next to many others, in front of a picture of Valerie. The image was full of life; she was smiling and laughing, a rare occurrence. It was taken during lunch one day, when we were all outside in the spring sun. Sitting on the grass, we had decided to have a contest of 'who could last the longest?' where the boys would tickle their girlfriends, and whoever cracked a smile was out. Warren took photos while Ethan recorded it. Val lasted the longest.

The image may be full of life, but she wasn't. Not anymore.

I glanced around, and noticed I wasn't the only one. All of my friends had tears, Layla and Magenta more so. Warren was a silent crier; his tears just slid down his face. Lilith was crying, so were the teachers, even a few students who had the luck to actually know her before the downfall.

Why must death be more painful to those who survived?

* * *

Sam's POV

Summer Vacation; probably the best time of the year, all the sun. Thirteen tends to disagree; she haunts the basement, which she prefers, as it's darker down there.

It's a week and a half into the break, and I was currently in the basement, attempting to watch Thirteen build, well, _something_. Honestly, I can hardly see down here. The basement was never finished, so there's not much, mostly storage for some furniture, and only a few light bulbs hanging from the ceiling.

She only allows one on when I'm with her. She really doesn't like light. Blitzkrieg, as I learned the name now, was perched on top of the old desk his owner sat in front of, toiling away at some piece of technology. Something small rolled off the desk, and she bent over to pick it up, grumbling. As she did, a knock sounded at the back door.

"I'll be back, okay? It's probably Jake and Leo. Knowing my luck, he's probably found this villain cousin of his."

Thirteen nodded, twisting a screw into place with her tendrils, before speaking. "If something happens, just scream or something. I'll come."

"Thanks. Good luck with… Well, whatever you're building."

She bobbed her head, as I went up the stairs. "Oh, Sam? Do me a favor. Turn the light out."

I shook my head, but flipped the switch anyways. I have absolutely no clue how she can see in the dark. Guess it's just part of her power.

* * *

I opened the door, and Jake sprinted in, followed by Leo, and some guy with feathered wings.

"Jake, who the hell is this?" I asked, crossing my arms after closing the door.

"He's Leo's cousin! His name's Eaglewing and he's this cool villain who took us for a flight!" He jumped around enthusiastically with Leo, while the person in question smirked and flexed his wings. I took a moment to take a look at this so-called villain.

'Eaglewing' was wearing body armor that matched the colors of his wings, which were a deep brown, with almost a copper tinge to them. His boots were quite strange; instead of actual boots, they added the talons of an eagle, with more gold the yellow in the coloring. Evidently, this guy liked to show off.

Pushing past the Super-Obsessed, he made his way past me and down the hall. I noticed not only did he have wings, but the tail to boot, feathers just brushing the ground. Paranoid, I followed, dragging Jake with me. Eaglewing made his way into the living room, where he plopped down in the middle of the couch and crossed one leg over the other, tapping his foot to an imaginary beat.

Jake and Leo sat on the other couch, eagerly awaiting any stories. Sighing, I grabbed my usual chair and sat down, to keep an eye on this guy. Could just be Thirteen's paranoia rubbing off on me, even though she's only been here about two weeks.

* * *

Eaglewing's POV

I laced my fingers behind my head, stretching my wings out so the normal could appreciate their beauty, and mine. Sensing their want of a good battle story, I recounted one.

I had been assigned to a bank heist, as I could get in then make a quick getaway. As I burst out the doors, wings flaring, some idiot, a young super out to make a name for himself, challenged me. He wasn't a flyer, or so I thought. I took off, flying low, when I heard a yell from behind me. I swung myself around, to see this kid hovering there. Wings pumping, I zipped into an alleyway, then snaked my way through the maze of alley-ways in the bad part of Maxville. The kid was on my tail feathers, at least for a little while; he soon got turned around, and lost his way, yelling for me to come out and fight. I just scoffed and made my way to an abandoned warehouse, where I basically lived wish some other villains.

I finished my story, and recounted several more where I was able to keep the boys enraptured. The girl was a different matter. Glancing slyly at her, I smirked.

"You, girly, what's with you? You don't like the amazing battles I've recounted for you? Or is it something else? Have you heard better? Of course, that's impossible, as I'm the-"

**_Tak._**

I sat up straight, listening. That sound, like metal hitting wood; I've heard it before. But where?

I relaxed after a couple seconds and resumed what I was saying. "As I was saying, it's impossible you've heard better battles. After all, I am the most amazing villain you will ever hear of."

**_Tak._**

**_Tak._**

**_Tak._**

I heard those sounds again, listening intently. I seriously could swear I've heard that noise, or heard of it.

"Hey, you two!" I gestured at the two boys sitting and staring at me.

"Yes!? You need something?" The both said, at the exact same moment. _Friggin' Super-Obsessed…_

"Yeah, you hear that noise? Like, I don't know, it's like something metal hitting the floor."

**_Tak._**

**_Tak._**

**_Tak._**

"There it is again!" I looked over at the hallway connecting this room to the back of the house, only to see it blocked by someone in a black uniform, a visor cap pulled over their face. Something metal glinted on the cap, and on the heels of the boots. Because there was little light in the hallway, I couldn't see the person's face

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, anger seeping into my voice. Anyone who disrupts my stories, makes me look bad or like a chicken, is a bad person in my books.

The person stepped forwards, that **_Tak _**sound issuing forth with each step.

"Well, I'm me. Does it really matter who I am?" The stranger said, clearly a female. As they walked forwards, their face came into the light, as did their insignia. Two wings spread out from a fiery number. I couldn't make out the number, but it was enough to tell me who this was.

"_Thirteen?!_ But… But you're **dead!**" I spoke quickly, shocked. I over-heard so many supers talking about her 'death'. But here she was, right in front of me.

"Apparently, falling several thousand feet and landing on concrete won't kill an indestructible. So, here am I. And from what I've been hearing, you need to be taken down. And soon."

She leaned against the wall, arms crossed, glaring at me from under the brim of her hat. A low rumble sounded, and I now noticed the dragon-creature-thing that's basically her pet. It was hanging upside-down from the ceiling, claws dug in to the plaster.

I felt like I was sweating bullets; for the love of my tail feathers, she killed a _regenerator!_ Who's to say she couldn't do the same to me?

But I had already told about my 'great' battles. In truth, I actually lost more than I won. What to do, what to do…

To try and keep up my 'awesome' image, I _had _to challenge her.

Standing up, I flexed my wings, and took a few strides towards her.

"Fine. If you _think_ you can take me down, I'm open to a fight. Besides, it was getting boring in here." I challenged her, cracking my knuckles.

She rolled her neck, and several sharp cracks sprang forth. Thirteen gave a cruel laugh, and started to walk out of the house. She opened the door and paused, looking back at me.

"Well, are you coming? The day's getting shorter, you know."

She turned and promptly left the house.

I ran out after her, trying to think of how I could beat her.

_Wings, don't fail me now._


	41. Street Fight

Sam's POV

Watching 'Eaglewing' walk out of the house was like watching a prisoner on death-row being escorted to their doom. Jake and Leo were oblivious to the villain's nervous looks, glancing around, looking for a way out.

Thirteen just stood in the middle of the road, waiting, while Blitzkrieg twined around my legs like a cat. I really have no clue how this creature works; one minute he likes me, the next he hates me. I'll never understand it, but Thirteen does.

Eaglewing put on his confidant face, and strutted out to the road, standing in front of Thirteen. His feathers were ruffling in the wind, while her trench coat flapped. Without a word, Eaglewing backed up a few paces, and charged Thirteen, who stood there doing nothing. As he approached, she spun and her foot caught him in his stomach, sending him back a good chunk. Landing hard, he jumped to his feet to try an aerial attack.

Wings pumping hard, he rocketed up, as Thirteen's wings unfurled and swept her up into the air as well. A dogfight resulted in the air, the two diving, twisting and turning, trying to knock the other out of the air. Some feathers were knocked off, and Thirteen lost her hat, which I promptly picked up before either of the two Super-Obsessed got it.

As Eaglewing rocketed past thirteen again, the girl whipped out her pistol and took aim at the winged male. As the feathered-winged being began picking up speed to dive-bomb thirteen, she hovered, gun held in place. When Eaglewing was only a couple arm-lengths away, she bolted to the side and squeezed the trigger.

Eaglewing let out a harsh screech, a dropped like a stone, clutching his wing. Once he landed, he tried to get airborne again. The villain could, but was rather slow; guess the bullet tore through some muscle, only enough to slow him down. Thirteen rose higher and higher into the sky, circling, as Eaglewing tried to follow, lagging behind.

The hero became smaller and smaller, before growing larger; she was diving down, her speed growing rapidly as she got closer to the ground. Grabbing Eaglewing by the shoulder, she slammed into the ground, and rather audible cracks sounded forth. The sound wasn't from her body; she stood up just fine, dusting dirt off her coat and reclaiming her hat from me.

Eaglewing was unlucky. He lay in the newly-formed crater, moaning in pain. Thirteen glanced at me, then back at the villain; getting the hint, I nodded. She wanted me to make sure he didn't try anything, or anyone else didn't try to help him. The victor of the battle walked back into my house, then returned a few minutes later, rope in her hands. Striding over to Eaglewing, Thirteen bound his wings, arms and legs, just as an extra precaution. Personally, it probably wasn't necessary, as the young man was bird-boned. From smashing into the ground, most of his bones would, and probably did, break.

Picking up the losing participant, Thirteen took off, dust stirring in her wake. Who knows where she was heading…

In the meantime, I have to deal with a hyper-active Blitzkrieg; how she puts up with this thing is beyond me.

* * *

Valerie's POV

Gliding through the air, I made a sharp bank to the right and headed downwards, dropping Eaglewing to the ground in front of the Council's drop door, where tied-up Villains were left; the do a check every hour or so, and they should get him in about fifteen minutes.

I looked down at the tied-up super, who couldn't have been more than twenty-three, maybe twenty-four. Smiling sweetly, I plucked a pin feather from his wing, turning it in the light. "You know, I think I'll keep this; has a nice color." With that, I clutched the feather in my hands and took off.

Turning around, I hovered. "Oh, and you better not tell them who brought you in; it won't end well for you." I shot off, streaking through the sky as I made my way back to Sam's to chew out Leo.

* * *

Eaglewing's POV

"Well, this sucks…" I grumbled, displeased I had lost, and badly at that. "And that bitch stole one of my feathers! I wasn't even molting!" I tried to kick my legs, but pain shot through my body and I gave off a screech. I heard feet running on metal flooring; guess someone's coming to get me.

The wall behind me disappeared and I fell back, landing on broken bones; another screech, this time of pain and annoyance, ripped its way out. The man who opened the door looked down at me, eyes almost twinkling in amusement. A few moments passed in silence before he spoke.

"Well now lad; looks like ya got yaself in a wee bit 'o a problem now?" He said, a slight Scottish accent tainting his words. Picking me up, I hissed at the man.

"I have broken bones, you idiot."

"Aye, I noticed. Who evah did this to ya had ta be strong. Who was it, do ya know?"

I glared at the man as he carried me inside to be jailed and healed. Chuckling, he set me down in front of a healer.

"Ah am guessing ya don't wahnt to be tellin' me. That's all right."

Shaking his head, he left the room as the healer went to work, mending bones.

I _will_ make Thirteen pay for this.

* * *

Valerie's POV

Wings catching the air to slow me down, I landed in Samantha's backyard, twirling the feather in my fingers. Slipping it in my pocket, I walked inside to give someone a shipment of crap.

"LEO. JAKE." I boomed, slamming open the door. I stalked over to Leo, who was glancing in multiple directions. "Why the HELL would you even contact a villain? If you had common sense, you wouldn't. They're called EVIL for a goddamn reason!" I pinched the bridge of my nose, growling under my breath.

"Seriously, both of you. Just what the hell is you damn problem?"

Both of the Super-Obsessed fidgeted, not willing to speak. Sighing, I turned on my heel.

"Whatever. C'mon Blitzkrieg." I walked away and down the stairs to the basement, collapsing on the couch they had down there.

* * *

About hour later, Sam came downstairs with a tray of food. perking up at the smell of fresh Pancakes, I rolled over to greet the bringer of food.

Sitting down next to me, she handed the tray over. Drowning the pancakes in the maple syrup she, very kindly, provided, I started to eat, hungry after what just happened.

After a couple moments of silence, she spoke up. "Do... Do you want to talk about it?"

I stopped eating and glanced at her. "About what?"

"What... What just happened."

I shook my head. "Not now. Let me eat and get some shut eye. Maybe tomorrow."

Nodding, she left the basement and left me alone to the sugar of Maple syrup.

* * *

_**A/N; Hey! Hey people! There's a color drawing of Blitzkrieg on my DeviantArt Profile! You can find my profile's URL on my page! It's in my Gallery, in the folder marked "Sky High"**_


	42. Another Dastardly Plan

Black Shield's POV

General shouting, yelling and chaos erupted in the room, and fights were about to break out. Harbinger slammed its Scythe into the table in front of a man in western-style clothes, effectively splintering the wood. Wrangler just rolled his eyes at the cloaked being's attempt to get a response, pulled his hat lower over his eyes, and kicked his feet up on the table next to the weapon. Hard-Drive was screwing around with her Nano-bots, pitting them in little fights against each other.

Tidalwave was messing with Flashbulb's glass of water; each time the girl went to take a drink, all the water would jump out of the glass and form some kind of shape in Tidalwave's outstretched palm. Needless to say, Flashbulb was getting rather annoyed at this, and Tidalwave soon found multiple bursts of light coming to life in his face. The idiot, Godvolt, just occupied his time with a ball of electricity floating in his hand, spinning it around and petting it.

Watching Mindstorm become more and more infuriated with the group was hilarious. That vein in the illusionist's forehead looked like it was about to pop. Finally, he gave up, slamming his fist into the tabletop as a telepathic wave his everyone, startling them into paying attention.

"_Look, I know you all want ot get out and do __**something**__ other than hide, but we need a plan! Some of the Society was captured, and our only regenerator killed! __**Hydra was our trump card.**__ We need to get the others out."_

Wrangler pushed his hat up with one finger. "Ya gotta be pullin mah leg. Breakin' a villain outta the Council's cellblach? That's 'bout as impossible as it can git."

Hard-Drive looked up from tinkering with an insect-like nanobot. "I don't know, their security's pretty lax on public holidays. Not as many people." She shrugged and went back to tinkering.

Godvolt snapped his hand shut, the ball of electricity flaring then disappearing. Standing up, he slammed his hands flat on the table. "Hey! That's an idea! The closest city-wide holiday is Halloween! I can do a recon with Hard-Drive and Wrangler, and figure out the best option for an entrance point!"

Mindstorm rubbed at his temples, clearly very annoyed at the whole lot. _"Fine. Do that. Just be careful. We really don't need _them _finding out. That new group of young heroes is proving to be very efficient at their job. What's the news calling them again?"_

"Um, Generation X, I think." Tidalwave said, playing with a globe of water.

Flashbulb shook her head, her hair falling out of her headband. "No, I'm pretty sure it was the New League."

Harbinger finally pulled its scythe out of the table. "I thought it was Freedom Syndicate." The unknown's voice was gravelly, so telling its gender from the voice is impossible. Who knows if it even _has_ a gender?

I just sighed. "Does it really matter what they're called? All i care about is the fact they are insanely annoying and should be shot."

Godvolt snickered. "Yeah, how do you feel about the fact the son of your boyfriend and your daughter are on that team? What are they calling themselves? Firebird and Thirteen?"

I scowled. "One, I don't care about Dragon Tongue's son. Two, I never even wanted a kid. He friggin' convinced me to let her live, but he took her in. His damn fiancee ended up raising the child. I couldn't care less about her, even if I wanted to."

Flashbulb raised an eyebrow. "So, you haven't heard? About what she did. It's all over the super community."

"And what happened, pray tell."

"She committed suicide. At least, it's though she was successful. She jumped off Sky High, for the love of god. No one's found a body, and no civis have come forwards about seeing her either."

"Are you serious?" The girl nodded, small sparks going off. I jumped up. "YES! She solved my problem, for me!" I did a small dance, knowing she wouldn't be in the way anymore. The others looked at me strangely, and I sat back down.

"Look at it this way. She'd be a pain to take out of a fight, and if she found out about us trying to free the others, she'd have our heads on a silver platter. Not to mention there's another indestructible in that group and an invulnerable. So, our job is going to be easier."

As a couple others nodded, Godvolt started talking timing on when they would scout out the Council .

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sam's House

Sam's POV

"Hey, Thirteen?"

The pale-haired hero looked up from tinkering with a collar. "What?"

"Um, do you have a nickname I can call you? Because, sometimes people ask who you are, and um, I can't exactly call you Thirteen, otherwise… yeah…"

The hero looked back down at what she was working on, fixed something and turned it on. Her hand looked as though it was a claw; guess she made something that dealt with holograms. Snapping it around Blitzkrieg's neck, she spoke. "Val."

"Val…" I blinked, eyes slightly widened at the fact she trusted me enough to use her name, or at least, I think it's her name. Then again, I haven't revealed she was here to anyone, and she gave both Leo and Jake a chewing-out the day after that fight with Eaglewing. They haven't said anything, plus they're only allowed to talk about it in my house.

"Just Val."

"Val it is then."

I feel so damn honored to actually call a hero by their name.

* * *

**_A/N: W00T! I finally finished this chapter! Believe me, there's still a lot to go. Should be getting interesting soon._**


End file.
